Pari tenu
by Julied Weasley
Summary: "Lily sentie un sentiment proche de l'extase l'envahir: elle était de retour à Poudlard, sa seconde maison, et elle avait le sentiment que cette année serait exceptionnelle!" Une fic sur Lily Evans et James Potter, ou comment une simple amitié se transforme en une romance passionnelle... /Fic complète\
1. Chapter 1

**Pari Tenu -Chapitre 1**

_**Disclamer: Tout à JoK Rowling, rien à moi (même si j'aimerais beaucoup possédé Fred et Sirius mais bon...) **_

* * *

**Hello tout le monde! Comme promis voici une fic sur Lily et James, qui se déroule durant leur dernière année à Poudlard! Je tient à préciser que le personnage de Charlène Johns est fictif! J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les personnages et l'époque mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler une erreur! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenus!**

* * *

"Prends soin de toi ma chérie, recommanda Mme Evans en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. N'oublie pas de nous écrire!

Pour toute réponse, Lily serra brièvement sa mère, les larmes aux yeux avant de s'élancer vers la Voie 9¾. Elle effaça d'un doigt expert les signes de sa tristesse avant de foncer dans le mur en brique pour réapparaître sur le quais d'une gare surchargé. Elle releva la tête, heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard, même si savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle prenait ce train lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Ça et le fait que sa sœur Pétunia avait refusé de l'accompagner jusqu'à King's Cross. Le souvenir de leur dispute lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux, larmes qu'elle chassa d'un mouvement de tête avant de cherchait du regard son amie Charlène Johns. Celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Sirius Black, manifestement ravie de l'attention que lui portait le beau brun. A leur côtés se tenait James Potter, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Lily soupira à l'idée de devoir affronter le jeune homme si tôt, non qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais certains de ses sentiments avaient tendances à l'effrayer. Elle s'élança vers le petit groupe de septième année, saluant une ou deux connaissance au passage. En arrivant devant ses amis, elle fut soulageait de voir que Remus Lupin s'était joint à eux, comme ça elle ne se sentirait pas obliger de répondre aux avances de James dès le 1er septembre, et de cachait son trouble, par la même occasion. Parce que d'accord, le jeune homme était prétentieux et hautain, mais il était aussi séduisant et intrépide. Et Lily se laissait de plus en plus envahir par des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle savait que James l'aimait bien et la pressait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, mais elle savait aussi qu'à partir du moment où elle accepterait, il se lasserait et se trouverait une autre proie. Et Lily elle se retrouverait amoureuse de lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire merlin. Amoureuse mais seule. Et elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisait. Alors elle avait évitait de penser à James pendant toute les vacances, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour oublier qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy.

-Liiiily, s'écria son amie en se jetant dans les bras de la rousse, tu m'as manquée!

-Toi aussi Charlie, toi aussi!

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent un instant, contente de se retrouver, puis la jeune fille salua ses camarades.

-Bonjours Remus, comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Génial! Salut Sirius!

Pendant qu'elle faisait la bise à son ami, son regard croisa celui de James, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir à la rencontre de son ami Peter qui venait d'arriver. Lily rosit légèrement avant de questionner Charlie sur ses vacances, et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent du petit groupe en bavardant joyeusement. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Alice Hellington _(note de l'auteur: c'est Alice Londubat mais je ne suis pas sûre de son nom de jeune fille)_. Les trois copines prirent place dans le train, profitant du fait qu'elle soit seules dans leur compartiment pour se confier.

-Vous savez, chuchota Charlie, je crois que je vais tenter un truc avec Sirius!

Alice gloussa mais Lily leva les yeux aux ciels, fatiguée de devoir une fois encore expliquer à son amie pourquoi elle ne devait pas faire confiance au ténébreux Black.

-Tu sais, je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il est tellement... volage!

Charlène rigola, rejetant la tête en arrière et secouant ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Je sais mais bon, moi aussi non? Et puis il y a...

Elle avait murmurait sa dernière phrase inachevée avant de se ressaisir et de faire un clin d'œil à sa confidente avant de se tourner vers la plus réservé des trois filles.

-Et toi 'Lice, toujours à rêver de Frank?

La sus-nommée rougit fortement avant de répondre d'une petite voix à son amie:

-Chuuut! Pas si fort! S'il t'entendait?

Lily rigola doucement, ça y est, elle se sentait chez elle, retrouvant leurs vieilles habitudes. Comme de coutume, Charlie était la expansive, toujours à se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde et à désirer des tas de garçons, garçons qu'elle séduisait à chaque fois; 'Lice plus timide, mais d'un naturel gentil et protecteur, elle veillait sur ses amies discrètement et détestait être mise en avant, préférant l'ombre de ses deux compères. Quant à Lily, elle était la plus sérieuse, mais étant d'une nature gaie et loquace, elle allait également facilement à la rencontre des autres. Elles étaient complémentaire et se connaissaient si bien que des fois elles n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, un simple signe suffisait.  
Elles étaient toute les trois plutôt jolies, chacune dans son genre: Charlie avait une bouche pulpeuse et des grands yeux bleus qui riaient perpétuellement, et surtout, elle avait les plus beaux cheveux de toute leur promotion, longs, raides, blonds et soyeux. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs de nombreuse envieuse à Poudlard. Alice était d'une beauté discrète, à l'instar de sa personnalité, elle avait un visage rond et des cheveux fins qu'elle portait aux épaules. Elle était plutôt petite, mais comme elle était toute fine, cela accentué son côté mignon. Lily, elle, avait des traits fins, un nez délicat, une bouche fine mais pleine et des yeux verts magnifiques, c'est ce que tout le monde lui disait. Elle possédait une chevelure dense et rousse qu'elle coiffait la plupart du temps en une queue de cheval indiscipliné.

Les éclats de rire de ses amies retentirent dans tout le compartiment, celui de Alice plutôt doux et sonnant comme une clochette contrastait avec celui de Charlène, qui résonnait dans toute la pièce et se répercutait contre la vitre du wagon. Lily les interrogea du regard pour connaitre la source de leur amusement.

-On se demandait quand tu allait enfin te décider à aller voir James, expliqua Charlie.

Elle cessa aussitôt de rire devant le regard glaciale de son amie qui répliqua d'une voix froide:

-Le voir pour lui dire quoi exactement?

Alice, flairant une dispute s'empressa de prendre part à la conversation:

-C'est que tu vois, on a remarqué que tu le regarder souvent et on s'est dit que peut-être tu l'aimait plus... Enfin le détestait moins, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajoutait devant le regard furibond de son amie.

-C'est faux, c'est juste qu'il a était... gentil avec moi après l'épisode Severus.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car ses deux compères savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas évoquer la dispute qu'avait eu Lily et le Serpentard il y a de ça deux ans, car à chaque fois les yeux de la rousse se voilaient de larme et elle repensait à son ancien ami qui l'avait finalement trahie, la traitant de sang-de-bourbe devant toute leur promotion. Il avait ensuite refusé de s'excuser, malgré les injonctions répétés de James. Et à partir de ce moment là, le jeune attrapeur s'était montré plus compréhensif vis-à-vis de Lily. Ce qu'elle avait évidement appréciait malgré que son esprit lui criait de ne surtout pas s'attacher à lui.

En parlant du loup, pensa Lily quand elle vit entrer dans leur compartiment les quatre inséparables, aussi appelaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils s'installèrent avec leur camarades de maison. Alice et Lily notèrent mentalement que Sirius s'était assis d'emblée à côté de leur amie blonde, lui tendant silencieusement un paquet de chocogrenouille sous le regard peiné de Remus. Elles se promirent de ne pas louper un seul geste du jeune homme envers Charlie, histoire de pouvoir longuement analyser la scène dans leur dortoir cette nuit. Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un s'asseyait près d'elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui occupait ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme à son habitude, et s'exclama joyeusement:

-Hello Evans, alors, on a passait de bonnes vacances?

Elle sourit intérieurement, comme toujours il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, préférant son nom de famille; et elle se surprit à apprécier le fait qu'elle soit la seule qu'il apostrophé ainsi . Elle se reprit aussitôt. _Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut penser à James que comme un simple ami!_

-Oui oui, et toi?

-Un peu longue, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

_Un peu longue? C'est à dire? Non, c'est vrai, je m'en fiche! de ses vacances! Et de lui! _se sermonna la gryffondor. Et pour se changer les idées elle engagea la conversation avec Remus à propos des ASPICs qui allaient avoir lieu en fin d'année. James soupira devant le motif de leur échange, secouant la tête tristement mais ne disant rien. Quant à Charlie et Sirius, ils rigolaient dans leu coin, très proche pour de simple ami. Lily se permit un sourire. Tant mieux si Charlie avait des chances avec Sirius, après tout il aurait peu-être mûrit cette année et changerait moins de copine fréquemment.

Le voyage se continua sans encombres, chacun partageant le souvenir de ses vacances avec ses amis et riant aux pitreries de James. Enfin, le Poudlard Express arriva à destination et une fois encore Lily eu un pincement au cœur. c'était sa dernière rentrée. Elle contemplait le château, muette, quand la voix de son ami derrière elle la fit sursautait:

-Tu sais, ça me rend un peu triste de savoir que c'est notre dernière année, lui chuchota le jeune Potter, Poudlard va vraiment me manquer l'année prochaine!

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie, mais elle n'en devina aucune, elle se contenta alors acquiesçait à son propos avant de lui répondre sur le même ton:

-C'est ce que je suis en train de me dire. A moi aussi tout ça va me manquer!

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vague vers l'imposante bâtisse, fit un sourire timide au garçon, et se dirigea vers Alice, valise en main. Les deux amies arrivèrent finalement à décoller Charlie de Sirius, qui lui chuchotait une énième parole manifestement hilarante vu l'éclat de rire de la blonde. Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent de concert vers une carriole dans laquelle, à la grande joie d'Alice, se trouvait Frank et ses amis. Ils saluèrent le petit groupe, échangeant une nouvelle fois des nouvelles de leurs mois de juillet, 'Lice visiblement ravie de retrouver l'objet de son amour depuis maintenant six longues années. Une fois arrivait à Poudlard, réchauffait dans la grande salle, Lily sentie un sentiment proche de l'extase l'envahir: elle était de retour à Poudlard, sa seconde maison, et elle avait le sentiment que cette année serait exceptionnelle!

* * *

**Désolé pour ce chapitre peu intéressant, je plante le décors en quelques sortes! Une petite reviews me ferait très plaisir!**

_**EDIT: je n'ai pas modifié grand chose, si ce n'est des indices pour l'intrigues! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pari Tenu- chapitre 2**

**__****Disclamer: Tout à JoK Rowling, rien à moi (même si j'aimerais beaucoup possédé Fred et Sirius mais bon...)**

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic, je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il y e aura neuf plus un épilogue plutôt court! J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis et que vous apprécierez mon histoire! **

* * *

James arriva dans la grande salle en même temps que ses trois autres compères, il embrassa la foule du regard, jaugeant d'un œil critique la table des Serpentard, souriant à la vue de celle des rouge et or. Oui, il était enfin de retour à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas trop tôt! Comme il l'avait dit à Evans, ses vacances lui avaient paru longues, même s'il avait enfin eu le droit d'utiliser la magie et que Sirius avait passer la plupart de son temps chez eux. En fait la jeune fille lui avait incroyablement manqué, l'éclat de ses cheveux lui avait manqué, sa voix, son rire, lui avaient manqués, et surtout, ses yeux verts magnifiques lui avait manqué. Bref, loin d'elle, il avait trouvé le temps long!

Ils s'assirent non loin des trois filles, et James nota du coin de l'œil que Sirius, s'était empressé de reprendre sa conversation avec Charlène. Il étouffa un rire, d'accord, c'était sûr, il _la_ voulait. Et il savait que son ami ne mettrait pas longtemps avant que la jeune fille succombe. Décidément, Patmol ne changeait pas! Remus, qui avait aussi comprit le manège du brun, soupira bruyamment, il détestait quand le jeune homme s'amusait avec des filles, les draguant puis les jetant une fois qu'il en avait marre. Et Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup de patience!

La voix de McGonagall retentit dans la salle, interrompant ainsi l'exaspération de Lunard. Le professeur annonça alors le nom d'un première année que le choixpeau envoya à Serdaigle, sous les applaudissements de la table de la maison désignée. Les noms et les maisons s'enchaînèrent et il observait ce ballet en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Mais la tristesse succéda bientôt à la joie quand il réalisa que Lily aussi partageait sa peine, avec un peu de chance ils pourraient se rapprocher grâce à ça... Il continua donc à regarder défiler les visages, là un petit garçon l'air terrorisé, là une petite fille aux cheveux rose toute guillerette, mais d'une humeur charmante cette fois, applaudissent ou huant les nouveaux venus dans son école tant aimée.

Ils dégustèrent ensuite le banquet de bienvenue, tous mangeaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils goûtaient aux mets proposés, et Sirius se moqua de Peter qui, dans son empressement à rentrer une aile de poulet entière dans sa bouche, avait tâché sa robe de sorcier. Remus, lui, secoua la tête de lassitude une nouvelle fois, mais James ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la remarque de Patmol ou à de la maladresse de Peter. Les quatre amis discutèrent bruyamment, envisageant une sortie nocturne pour fêter leur retour au château, mais l'attention de James fut bien vite attiré par Lily, qui riait à une blague de sa copine Alice, il observa les quelques boucles de ses cheveux qui tressautaient sous l'effet du rire de leur propriétaire. Il remarqua que les pointes de sa chevelure atteignaient maintenant le milieu de son dos, et que, pour une fois, elle ne les avaient pas emprisonnés dans une couette. Il adorait ses cheveux flamboyant, il aurait pu les regardaient pendant des heures si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas rappelait à l'ordre:

"Alors Potter, on mate, lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur, on en a toujours pas marre de se faire jeter par Lily?

Peter ricana un instant avant d'observer anxieusement la réaction de l'intéressé. Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard glaciale avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'Evans. Ses amis avaient très vite comprit que James était amoureux de la jeune fille, et, même s'ils se moquaient de temps en temps de lui, ils le laissaient globalement tranquille et Remus le réconfortait souvent quand il se prenait un veste. Sirius, lui, ne faisait pas de commentaire acide, ce qui revenait à compatir dans son langage.

Les yeux de Lily rencontrèrent soudain ceux du jeune homme, et comme à chaque fois il en eu le souffle coupé. Ils étaient magnifique, et James était secrètement persuadé que cette nuance de vert était la plus belle couleur du monde. La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le maraudeur, loin de se démonter après avoir était surpris à la fixer, lui adressa un sourire éclatant, avant de retourner discuter des plans nocturnes de ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la conclusion que ce soir n'était pas le bon pour patrouiller: Rusard serait aux aguets, près à sermonnés les premières année égaré loin de leurs dortoirs alors que demain ils auraient le champ libre: tout le monde se reposeraient de la première journée de cours, personne ne penserait à vérifier si les maraudeurs étaient dans leurs lits. Ils regagnèrent donc leur dortoir en mettant au point quelques détails quant à leur prochaine sortie de nocturne. Encore une fois son regard dévia vers la rousse qui montait les escaliers devant eux, trop occupé à discuter avec Alice pour remarquer son regard. Il étudia donc son dos consciencieusement, des pointes de ses magnifiques cheveux à ses ballerines noires délicates. Sans oublier ses fesses, magnifiques. Il rougit à la vue de ses dernières, se sermonnant intérieurement de ne pas recommencer à penser à ce genre de chose, puis, il décida de prendre part à la conversation des deux amies, qui pariaient sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Charlène et Sirius pour sortir ensemble. Alice penchait pour un mois, mais Lily était persuadait que deux semaines suffiraient. Il déclara donc d'une voix assurait:

-Moi je dis qu'en une semaine et demie c'est plié!

Et il les dépassa, rejoignant l'objet de leur paris, objet occupé à filtrer ouvertement, qui plus est. James soupira à l'instar de Lunard, il en voulait un peu à son pote de prendre Charlie pour cible, après tout la jeune fille était leur amie depuis longtemps, et elle ne méritait pas de se faire larguer violemment par Sirius comme les autres! Mais il savait d'expérience que le reprochait à Patmol ne ferait qu'augmenter son obsession pour la jeune fille. _Et puis_, se dit-il, _Charlie sait comment agit Sirius, elle n'est pas aussi crédule que les autres!_ Il en toucherait deux mots à Remus avant que celui-ci n'engueules leur ami. Il se rassura finalement en se disant que plus les deux étudiants passaient de temps ensemble, plus Lily et lui seraient amené à se côtoyer.

Sirius resta avec Charlie encore une petite heure dans la salle commune, au grand bonheur de son meilleur ami qui en profita pour aller s'asseoir près de Lily. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant quelque fois. Il fit attention à ne pas prendre son air suffisant habituel, sachant que Lily n'aimait pas quand il se comportait de manière hautaine et supérieure. Finalement Remus déclara qu'il allait se coucher, suivit de près par Sirius et Peter, James n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever à son tour, quittant à regrets Lily et l'âtre du feu.

Une fois dans leur chambre ils bavassèrent un petit moment encore, avant de finalement mettre sur le tapis le sujet qui les intéressait tous: Charlène Johns.

-Tu vois, elle est trop bonne et j'me suis dit que je me la ferais bien, expliqua tout simplement Patmol."

Peter étouffa une exclamation impressionné mais Lupin ne parut pas satisfait par ses explications, et ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à Sirius. S'ensuivit une discussion animé entre le fougueux Patmol et le sage Lunard, que Peter observa avec attention, n'osant pas les interrompre. Les pensées de James, revinrent encore et toujours à la meilleure amie de la prochaine conquête de Sirius, il nota intérieurement que ce soir, elle s'était comportait différemment des autres jours avec lui: elle ne l'avait pas encore traiter de gros lourd ou envoyé paître et avait même parut amusé à ses blagues, riant de bon cœur. La mélodie de son rire résonnait encore à ses oreilles, une douce musique, sûrement sa préféré. Il aimait quand elle s'esclaffait, il aimait la façon dont son nez se plissait à ce moment là, il aimait la teinte un peu rouge que prenait ses joues, il aimait surtout ses yeux, dont la lueurs amusée rendait l'éclat du vert encore plus stupéfiant, éclat qui ne manquait pas de le laisser sans voix à chaque fois.  
Il aimait vraiment Lily Evans, et ce depuis sa deuxième année, et pour la première fois depuis cette période, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec elle, pour peu qu'il arrête de crâner tout le temps.

* * *

**Prochainement, le résultat du pari ainsi qu'une potion de vieillissement! Au fait, la petite fille aux cheveux roses toute guillerette, c'est Tonks qui entre en première année! Elle n'apparaîtra pas plus dans le récit, mais si vous l'aimez bien j'ai écris une fic sur elle: "une chanson pour Tonks" qui va bientôt être publiée dans mon recueil (Bribes), pour plus d'infos, allez voir mon profil! **

_**EDIT: Idem que pour le chapitre précédent, rien de nouveau, juste quelques corrections!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pari Tenu- Chapitre 3**

**Disclamer: Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling!**

* * *

******Marlène McKinnon existe vraiment! Elle a fait partie de l'Ordre mais est morte en juillet 1981 (source: _WikiHarryPotter_) ne l'oubliait pas, elle pourrait revenir dans les chapitres suivants! **

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit James, Sirius et Charlène ne mirent pas plus d'une semaine et demie pour sortir ensemble. Lily s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle tomba sur ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser goulûment au détour d'un couloir. Elle repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venu, gênée de les avoir surpris dans un moment si intime, mais décida tout de même d'avertir son camarade que leurs meilleurs amis se pelotaient allègrement en ce moment même; elle lui annonça donc la nouvelle en s'asseyant à côté de lui en arrivant à son cours de potion:

"Tu as gagné le pari, _Potter_.

James sursauta, surpris mais ravi de l'entendre l'appelait par son nom de famille, il répliqua aussitôt:

-J'en était sûr! On avait parié quoi déjà? Un baiser non?

Lily rigola, au grand bonheur de James, mais la jeune élève se reprit aussitôt, se rappelant où elle était, et se contenta d'un réponse brève et bourré de sous-entendu:

-Non, je pense que je m'en rappellerait sinon!

Et elle ne laissa pas à Cornedrue le temps de répliquait, sortant ses affaires et se tournant vers le bureau professorale. Horace Slughorn venait d'entrer dans les cachots, et sa voix joviale résonnait maintenant dans toute la pièce lorsqu'il annonça la consigne du jour à ses élèves:

-Et bien bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous préparerons une potion de vieillissement, mais que je vous déconseille de boire si vous ne voulez pas subir les affres de l'âge trop tôt, ajouta-t-il avant de partir dans un éclat de rire qui secoua sa moustache de morse, Sortez donc les ingrédients nécessaire et n'oubliez pas de bien remuez, surtout vous Lucius, si vous ne voulez pas une nouvelle fois faire griller les sourcils de votre camarade!

Il adressa un clin d'œil au Serpentard qui grommelait des paroles inaudibles qui firent rire ses camarades du fond de la classe, tous portant les couleurs vert et argent.

-Devant la difficulté de cette mixture, je vous propose de vous mettre par deux, non Sirius, ne commençait pas à vous lever pour rejoindre Remus, vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin de classe! Je sais je sais que M. Londubat est moins fort que M. Lupin mais en conjurant vos efforts vous arriverez bien à quelques choses non?

Lily se tourna alors vers James, devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de passer les deux prochaines heures à essayer de tenir son ami éloigné de leur préparation. Lui, lui souriait visiblement enchanté, ce que Slug remarqua et ne manqua pas d'énoncer à haute voix:

-Et oui M. Potter, vous vous êtes assuré d'avoir une bonne note pour peu que vous n'interrompiez pas Miss Evans dans son travail car, comme nous le savons tous, elle a un don inné pour ma matière!

La jeune fille rosit de contentement et se dépêcha de réunir les ingrédients indiqué dans son livre. Son équipier, lui, se contenta de la regarder faire pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre leur conversation:

-Alors, comment tu sais que Patmol et Charlie sont ensemble?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers sa meilleure amie qui travaillait avec Peter, avant de répondre à James en rougissant une nouvelle fois:

-Et bien, je les aie... surpris.

James rigola franchement, attirant l'attention du groupe à côté d'eux, son amie le fit taire d'un coup de coude, avant de vérifier si le professeur ne les avait pas vu, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à aider Alice et Remus dont la préparation avait pris une légère teinte doré anormale. Une fois sûr que l'attention de l'imposant directeur des Serpentard était occupé ailleurs, elle s'empressa de reprendre sa conversation avec son son camarade:

-Bon, combien de temps crois-tu que leur histoire va durer?

-C'est encore un pari Evans?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Je dirais un mois et toi?

Elle sembla réfléchir un petit instant avant de lui répondre sur le ton de la confidence:

-Je pencherais pour deux.

Le garçon acquiesça gravement avant de lui lancer un regard plein de malice.

-Si cette fois encore je gagne le pari, tu accepteras de m'accompagner à Près-au-lard pour Halloween!

La jeune fille gloussa, légèrement gênée avant de reporter son attention sur sa potion en train de bouillir joyeusement, elle prit son temps pour réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. D'un côté une petite voix lui soufflait qu'accepter c'était renier tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait cet été pour oublier James Potter, et qu'elle finirait le cœur brisé si elle jouait trop avec le feu. Mais une autre voix lui rappelait qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec le jeune homme, et que ces deux dernières semaine elle avait remarquer qu'il était moins vantard et qu'il n'essayait plus systématiquement d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, détaillant ses yeux marrons qu'elle adorait voir pétiller, ses cheveux noirs en bataille dont elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour passer la main, ses larges épaules, elle se surprit à se demander si son ample robe de sorcier ne cachais pas un torse aux abdos bien dessinés.  
Elle rougit de sa propre interrogation et se dépêcha de détourner son regard du garçon avant qu'il ne remarque son trouble, elle annonça finalement qu'elle acceptait l'enjeu et se remit à mélanger sa mixture sans remarquait le regard joyeux qu'abordait James.

Une fois le cours finit, la fiole étiquetée rendue et la table rangée, Lily s'élança hors de la salle, à la recherche de ses amies, et alors qu'Alice se plaignait du résultat de sa préparation, les pensées de la rousse revinrent immanquablement vers Potter et son pari.

-Combien de temps crois-tu que vous allez rester ensemble, Sirius et toi, demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Celle-ci parut étonné de voir que sa copine était au courant de sa toute nouvelle idylle mais réfléchi à sa question, ignorant le regard interrogateur de la plus petite de la bande.

-Je ne sais pas... Un mois, peut-être deux!

Lily grogna, nullement satisfaite de la réponse de son amie mais s'en contenta. La conversation partit alors vers Franck qui, d'après Charlie, n'avait pas cessé de regarder Alice pendant le cours de potion, cette dernière rougit fortement avant de démentir, assurant que c'était impossible. La blonde prit donc à témoin Remus qui passait par là, et celui-ci confirma la version des faits de la nouvelle copine de son ami:

-Si, je t'assure 'Lice, il m'a même jeté un regard assassin quand il a su que nous devions travailler ensemble!

Leur amie rosit de nouveau, bredouillant que non, que c'était improbable et Lunard reparti courir après un quatrième année qui jouait avec un frisbee à dents, objet fortement prohibé. Les trois filles observèrent leur ami préfet s'éloigner avant de se demander si cette année Lupin allait enfin osait parler à Marlène McKinnon, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années. C'est donc en riant qu'elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire avant de s'asseoir près de leurs amis. Sirius et Charlie s'empressèrent de reprendre leur activité principale, s'embrasser, sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter. Lily finit de manger plus tôt que les autres et en profita pour se rendre dans la salle commune dans l'optique de rédiger une lettre à sa famille quand une voix désagréablement familière la retint: Severus venait de l'appeler. Elle effaça l'expression de contrariété de son visage avant de se tourner vers son ancien ami, qu'elle gratifia d'un regard peu amène, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser avec lui. Le jeune homme recula un court instant devant cette démonstration d'hostilité avant de continuer d'une voix peu assurée:

-Écoutes Lily, je voulais juste m'excuser une nouvelle fois et prendre de tes nouvelles...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de tes excuses, et que nous devions cesser de nous côtoyer tant que tu continuerais à suivre aveuglement Malfoy et ses amis! Tu sais bien que s'il y a bien une chose que j'exacerbe c'est la magie noir, or tu la pratique régulièrement. Donc pas de réconciliation possible entre nous!

Le Serpentard sembla anéanti un court instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix dure mais dont les tremblements trahir son émotion:

-Qui a dit que je voulais de l'amitié d'une personne comme toi?"

La jeune fille encaissa le choc et se détourna de lui non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin. Mais une fois à l'abri devant l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune déserte, elle vit ses sentiments reprendre le dessus et elle éclata en sanglots, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi Severus ne voulait pas renoncer à ses amis mangemort. Car elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il souffrirait invariablement s'il continuait à se rapprocher de Tom Jedusor.

"Evans, ça va? s'enquit derrière elle une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien, tu as un problème?

-Non, Potter, je vais bien, c'est juste... Severus, avoua-t-elle tout doucement.

Son camarade grogna avant de s'approcher d'elle et de soudainement la prendre dans ses bras. Si d'abord ce contact inattendu la dérangea, elle se surprit bien vite à apprécier la chaleur et la douceur du corps près du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Lily écrasant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, James la berçant. Finalement elle mit fin à cette proximité, le remerciant de son soutien.

Lily était une fille intelligente, elle savait qu'un jour il y aurait un guerre, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant d'aller se battre, elle en avait déjà parlé avec Charlie, Alice, James et Sirius. Tous les cinq avaient convenue qu'à la sortie de l'école de sorcellerie ils rejoindraient l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Lily redoutait plus que tout de devoir affronter son ancien confident, son premier ami.

Elle décida de se reprendre et de ne pas s'abaisser à pleurer pour une personne qui n'avait aucun égard pour elle malgré le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté quand il était venu pour lui demander de l'aide ou pour se faire consoler suite au divorce de ses parents ou aux moqueries des maraudeurs. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily décida de faire confiance à Potter plutôt qu'à Rogue, ayant l'intuition que le gryffondor ferait plus son bonheur que Servilus.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un baiser et de la branchiflore! **

_**EDIT: j'ai rajouté le petit câlin de James et de Lily, en espérant que ça apporte plus de cohérence à l'histoire! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pari Tenu - Chapitre 4**

******Disclamer: Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling!**

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre quatre, où l'histoire avance vite! Vous remarquerez un clin d'œil à certains éléments qui on bien aidés harry, je vous laisse trouvé (c'est vraiment pas difficile en fait!)**

* * *

Le mois qui suivit l'altération de Lily et Severus se passa sans encombres, la vie au château continuant comme si de rien n'était: Sirius et Charlie semblaient être passé un autre stade de leur relation, d'après les dire de la jeune fille qui s'absentait de plus en plus souvent la nuit pour aller rejoindre son amant; Alice et Franck continuaient de se jeter des coups d'œil énamourés, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre faire le premier pas! Lupin, lui, se plongeait dans ses devoirs pour oublier que Marlène sortait avec un autre que lui. Quant à Lily et James, ils passèrent pas mal de temps ensemble, reprenant leur ballait habituel: James faisant le pitre, Lily le houspillant, James tentant des approches plus ou moins fines afin d'essayer de convaincre la jeune fille de sortir avec lui, Lily le rabrouant plus ou moins gentiment.

Quant à leur petit jeu, il sembla bien vite que les prédictions de James se révélèrent fausses, étant donné que Patmol et Charlène filaient encore le parfait amour passé un mois de relation, ce que Lily ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son camarade!

"Alors James, on a perdu le pari, le questionna-t-elle d'une voix mutine, tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner à Près-au-Lard!

Le jeune homme soupira, il était tellement sûr de lui quand il avait annoncé que le couple Charluis ne durait pas plus de trois semaines, pourtant c'était Lily qui avait vu juste, faisant tomber à l'eau son plan drague. Mais il ne se découragea pas, après tout cela faisait cinq ans qu'il lui courait après pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, il avait l'habitude de se prendre des vestes! Maudissant intérieurement son meilleur ami et son cœur d'artichaut, il répliqua joyeusement:

-Okay, okay, tu as gagné, mais que dirais-tu d'un autre pari? Si j'arrive à consteller le visage de Rusard de pustules, tu viens avec moi au bal du club de Slug!

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin, mais fut très vite de nouveau tiraillait par le doute, accepter ou pas la proposition de son ami? Ce fut la même voix que la dernière fois qui remporta la bataille, avec l'argument que Lily n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour cette fichue fête.

-D'accord, mais tu n'as que trois jours! Passé ce délai tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre!

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et, il plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de s'élancer hors de son dortoir, fou de joie, laissant une Lily cramoisi, son visage ayant pris la même teinte que ses cheveux. _(note de l'auteur: teinte plus tard appelée "Rouge Weasley"!)_

Il lui fallut seulement une demie-journée, et la Gryffondor sut qu'elle avait maintenant quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec elle quand le concierge apparu pendant le repas fou de rage, la tête défiguré par une myriade de boutons rouges qui explosaient allègrement laissant échapper un horrible pus verdâtre. Bien qu'elle eu des haut-le-cœur devant cette vision dégoûtante alors qu'elle dégustait son repas, Lily se surpris à se réjouir de savoir qu'elle allait passé une soirée avec James Potter, qu'elle allait sûrement danser avec lui et peut-être même l'embrasser... Elle se gifla mentalement, chassant l'image dérangeante des lèvres de son camarde sur les siennes.

Son ami, lui, se contenta d'un sobre "_Prépares ta robe Evans!_" lancé avec un sourire ravi. Et devant l'air étonné de ses amies, elle dû expliquer leur petit jeu. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elles allaient dire: Charlie allait annoncer que sa copine était folle de l'attrapeur, et devant l'air peu amène de Lily, Alice allait s'empresser de calmer les choses, assurant que c'était qu'un simple pari et que ça ne voulait rien dire quant aux sentiments qu'entretenaient la rousse pour James. Cette dernière allait lever les yeux au ciel, jugeant son amie blonde stupide et ses remarques vexantes.

Mais au fond d'elle, l'étudiante se demandait jusqu'à quel point sa meilleure amie avait raison, après tout elle pensait souvent à James, et même si sa conscience lui assurait que c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis, son cœur lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut-être un peu plus que ça... C'est vrai, elle le trouvait beau, mais comme toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard non? Après tout c'était Potter, le célèbre attrapeur des Gryffondor, le maraudeur, le rebelle! Lui et Sirius était connu par tous, les filles se pâmaient sur leur passage, les garçon les enviaient. D'accord, elle le trouvait drôle, mais il l'énervait aussi non? Il était tellement... Immature!

Elle soupira, se demandant pourquoi tous ces sentiments étaient si compliqués à identifier et à gérer, elle avait l'impression qu'une nuée de petits insectes se baladaient dans tête, bourdonnant sans cesse et l'empêchant de réfléchir à sa situation. Elle inspira et expira calmement, se résonant: ce n'était qu'une petite fête non? Il n'y aurait que des élèves triés sur le volet, elle n'aurait qu'à danser une petite heure avec son ami avant de pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement en prétextant un mal de tête ou une fatigue soudaine! Ainsi rassérénée elle gagna la salle commune posément, ignorant les remarques de Charlie sur son prétendu amour pour James Potter.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt agité: l'attrapeur poursuivait Lily partout, se posant des défis à lui-même et pariant toutes sortes de choses, allant d'un simple bisous sur la joue à une escapade nocturne avec elle, et elle, las mais amusé se contentait d'acquiescer, en apparence indifférente.

-Eh Evans! On pari que si j'arrive à faire un aller-retour de la tour de Gryffondor à celle d'astronomie avec mon balaie en moins d'une minute tu promets que ce soir tu viendras te promener avec moi!

-Pari tenu, Potter.

Immanquablement le jeune homme enfourcha son Nimbus 1500 pour aller gagner ce jeu. Les badauds c'étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, observant le maraudeur debout sur le bord de la fenêtre, près à sauter. Il adressa un clin d'œil à ses admirateurs et s'élança, volant droit vers la plus haute tour, une fois en haut il se dépêcha de revenir vers celle des rouge et or mais une bourrasque de vent le déséquilibra et il parvint à s'engouffrer dans la pièce in extremis, s'écrasant sur les somptueux tapis persan.

"Potter, Potter! Tu vas bien, s'affola Lily devant son ami inanimé.

Il ouvrit les yeux, jaugeant la foule autour de lui puis la propriétaire de la voix qui l'appelait.

-Cinquante-deux secondes, j'ai gagné le pari, annonça-t-il alors que la rousse s'éloignait, furieuse de la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve.

C'est ainsi qu'un vendredi soir elle se retrouva collée à James sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prête à passer un moment tellement romantique (rires sarcastiques de la rousse) au clair de lune. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle trouve cela totalement enfantin et navrant, elle fut quand même gênée de la soudaine proximité qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme, n'osant rien dire de peur que des pensées inavouables s'échappent de ses lèvres, tel que "_J'aime ton corps_" ou autre chose qu'elle regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle attendit donc silencieusement qu'ils sortent du château, se retrouvant dans le parc en toute sécurité et sans cette maudite cape, pour enfin oser parler:

-Bon, pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici, Potter?

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, _Evans_!

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question! Tu sais que c'est interdit? Il y a des règles contre les sorties nocturnes!

-Mais les règles sont faîtes pour être transgressées non?

Et sa réplique fut accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice, elle était sûre qu'il avait préparé cette réponse, et elle l'imagina en train de répéter cette phrase devant sa glace, essayant différentes intonations. Elle fut alors prise d'un fou rire, l'image de James posant dans sa salle de bain bien ancré dans sa tête. Ce dernier paru plutôt décontenancé par la réaction de sa camarade, il s'attendait plutôt à un regard admiratif, voir carrément amoureux, mais pas à ce qu'elle s'esclaffe bruyamment. Il s'éloigna donc de quelques pas, une expression vexé sur le visage. Elle rattrapa vite, séchant aux coins de ses yeux des larmes de rire, mais le jeune homme refusait de la regarder, elle saisit donc son bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle; ce qu'il fit, résigné. Seulement, il était près, _bien trop près_, soufflait la conscience de Lily.  
James non plus ne s'attendait pas à être pratiquement collé à elle, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Le geste de son amie eu l'effet escompté, il n'était plus blessé par son attitude, ne pensant qu'au fait que s'il se baissait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ses lèvres rencontreraient celle de la fille qui hantait ses rêves. Mais l'idée de la gifle monumentale qu'elle lui administrerait s'il osait le dissuada, il resta donc là, à la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une émotion autre que la gêne.

Ce fut la jeune fille qui rompit le silence devenu pesant, elle s'éloigna aussi de son camarade, car pendant ces quelques secondes où elle s'était retrouvé à seulement quelques millimètres de lui, elle avait était saisi du désir soudain de l'embrasser, alors que les conséquences de cet acte auraient été nombreux et désastreux! On parlait de James Potter là!

-Alors, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, tu me voulais?

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier qu'il s'était tenu extrêmement près de Lily Evans il y a peine un instant.

-Juste partager ce moment avec toi!

Il lui montra la demi-lune qui se reflétait sur le lac noir, faisant briller l'herbe humide à leur pieds. Il se doutait que cette explication ne la satisferait pas entièrement, aussi décida-t-il d'aller droit au but, l'expression sceptique de son amie lui indiquant que c'était une bonne idée.

-Je voulais te proposer un autre pari.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit à tout rompre, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander de lui offrir, et en échange de quel acte? Ils étaient seuls et la plupart des gens dormaient (sauf Sirius et Charlie évidement!) alors quelque soit l'enjeu, ça se passerait entre eux deux.  
Devant son mutisme, le Gryffondor continua, espérant ainsi ne pas lui laissait le temps de partir en courant, car à son visage on devinait qu'elle avait très peur qu'il la viole!

-Si j'arrive à t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, tu acceptes de m'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant anxieusement sa réponde. Soit il se prenait le râteau du siècle, dont tout le monde parlerait pendant des années et des années et dont peut-être même son fils entendrait parler; soit sa réponse était positive et il allait devoir lui révéler quelque chose qui le rendrait vulnérable, extrêmement vulnérable.  
A l'intérieur de la tête de Lily, tout se brouillait, et elle maudissait le jeune homme d'avoir cette capacité à faire en sorte que ses sentiments la submergent continuellement. Accepter? C'était commettre la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie, c'était laisser James gagner, c'était montrer une faiblesse qu'elle ne souhaitait dévoiler à personne, même pas à ses plus proches amies. Mais refuser, c'était renier ce sentiment qui l'avait agiter quelques minutes plus tôt, renier cette envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis elle avait peur de le décevoir, elle avait peur que si elle répondait par la négative, il arrêterait de sans cessa la chercher, la faire rire. Elle avait peur ce petit jeu du "_je t'aime, moi non plus_" se finisse entre eux.  
Et puis, se rassura-t-elle, tu sais beaucoup plus de chose que lui, que veux-tu qu'il te fasse découvrir?

James serrait les dents, il était indéniablement en train de passer les secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Mais son cœur fit bond dans sa poitrine quand la voix de sa camarade lui parvint.

-Pari tenu, Potter.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant Lily qui abordait une expression de défi plaqué sur son jolie visage. Il sourit, ravi, et se dépêcha de mettre son plan à exécution. Il voulait commencer par lui donner des informations sur des plantes ou des sortilèges, histoire que Lily se détende et sente qu'elle était en train de gagner. Puis, il attaquerait.

-Tu savais que la branchiflore te permettais de respirer une heure sous l'eau?

-Oui, je le sais depuis notre quatrième année! Trouves autre chose, Potter!

-Tu savais que la potion Félix Félicis provoque chez celui qui en boit...

-Une chance extraordinaire, le coupa-t-elle, je le sais!

-Oui mais tu savais que si on en boit trop elle...

-Peut devenir toxique. Franchement, c'est tout ce que tu as en stock, Potter?

Comme il l'avait prévu, un sourire suffisant apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle croyait qu'il allait perdre? Et bien il allait lui prouver le contraire! Il inspira un grand coup, regrettant de ne pas avoir de chance liquide avec lui, et il déclara la phrase qu'il redouté tant à dire, celle qui pouvait tout briser aussi bien que tout créer:

-Tu savais que James Potter était amoureux de Lily Evans depuis sa deuxième année?

La jeune fille fut d'abord très étonnée, cachant à grande peine sa stupéfaction. Elle resta là, comme deux ronds de flanc, à digérer cette information, puis elle répondit, d'une petite voix effrayée:

-Non, je ne le savais pas.

L'attrapeur sourit, et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, la prit dans ses bras, et sans plus de ménagement l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide, chacun aussi gêné que l'autre, puis ils prirent de l'assurance, et la langue de James se mit à caresser les lèvres closes de Lily, celle-ci lui autorisa l'entrée à sa bouche, et leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement. Les mains de la jeune fille crochetèrent les larges épaules du Gryffondor, tandis que les siennes s'aventuraient sur sa taille fine. Ce fut finalement Lily qui rompit leur baiser. Mais elle resta dans ses bras, attendant une quelconque réaction de son ami.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné, Evans!

Il ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille, une seconde plus tôt ils s'embrassaient et voilà que maintenant elle le repoussait, une expression de dégoût sur le visage!

-Alors tout ça c'était un jeu pour toi, un de tes stupides jeux? Je te hais James Potter! Je te hais profondément!

Et elle partit en courant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il la regarda donc s'éloignait, impuissant, avant de s'adosser à un tronc proche, se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
_Mais comment avait-il fait pour tout gâcher?_  
Et, chose hautement improbable, il sentit une larme lui chatouillait la joue et s'écraser sur sa chemise, bientôt suivit par une deuxième puis une dizaine.

* * *

**Bon alors je sais ce que vont dire certains: ça va trop vite, l'action s'enchaîne trop rapidement, etc... Mais cette dispute est le point de départ de mon intrigue, et ce pari va faire bouger bien des choses! De plus Lily et James se connaissent depuis maintenant sept ans, et s'apprécient, ce n'est pas comme si c'était Hermione ou Drago qui se haïssent non? Enfin, ma fic ne comporte que dix chapitres, je ne vais pas commencer à vraiment mettre de l'action dans la huitième partie, si? **

**Au prochain chapitre, des devoirs et l'intervention de Sirius!**

_**EDIT: j'ai rajouter la scène de l'accident de James que je trouvais mignonne mais globalement j'étais plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pari Tenu - Chapitre 5**

_**Disclamer: tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, rien n'est à moi (sinon Fred n'aurait pas connu cette fin!)**_

* * *

A la base je n'aimais vraiment pas ce chapitre, je le trouvais raté et sans utilité, mais après une relecture et un EDIT je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas si mal finalement.

* * *

Ils faisaient nuit, pourtant Lily ne dormait pas. Elle ne dormait plus depuis cette fameuse soirée où elle et James avait échangé leur premier baiser. Cette fameuse soirée où tout c'était cassé la figure. Elle le savait qu'aimait le jeune homme était une mauvaise idée, elle s'était mise en garde à de nombreuses reprises, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas une personne qui méritait son amour ou sa considération. Pourtant elle avait capitulé, enfouissant ses craintes au plus profond d'elle même et acceptant ce pari. Elle avait pourtant eu la certitude que c'était une erreur, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle avait dit oui. Le pire fut de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, car au moment où ses lèvres avaient touchées celles du jeune homme, elle avait compris qu'elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était laissé faire avec ses paroles fallacieuses, elle lui avait montré ses sentiments, mettant toute sa passion dans ce baiser, pour finalement être déçue, blessée et rejetée.  
Évidement que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui: avait-on déjà vu James Potter faire preuve de sentimentalisme? Bien sûr que non, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était sa petite personne et ses copains.

_"Tu savais que James Potter était amoureux de Lily Evans depuis sa deuxième année?"_

Elle entendait encore sa voix, ses paroles. Les mots semblaient danser devant ses yeux, et dès qu'elle essayait de l'oublier, ils revenaient à la charge, se répétant à l'infini. Elle savait surtout que James Potter était un salaud près à briser le cœur d'une amie pour un défi, un stupide défi.

Pour un pari.

Elle le haïssait, elle avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et de sombres cernes se creusaient jour après jour sous ses yeux. Non, elle ne dormait plus, repassant dans sa tête l'épisode nocturne coupable de sa douleur. Elle évitait James dans les couloirs, restant le plus possible à la bibliothèque, se perdant dans ses révisions ASPICiennes. A ce rythme là elle allait avoir O à toute les matières mais plus aucun amis! Bien sûr Alice et Charlie avaient cherché à savoir ce qu'avait leur camarade, mais devant son refus de parler elles avaient jeté l'éponge, même si elles gardaient un œil sur elle. Lily se sentait bête d'être tombé dans le piège de l'attrapeur, elle se sentait idiote, complétement naïve. Remus aussi était venu essayer de lui remonter le morale, même s'il n'eut pas plus de résultat que les deux Gryffondor. Il se contentait donc de réviser avec elle. Elle appréciait l'attention de ses amis, et leur en était reconnaissante, mais elle ne voulait pas leur ouvrir son cœur, de peur qu'ils se moquent d'elle et lui répondent qu'elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir à deux fois avant de se fier à un Potter.

ooOoo

James n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ces nuits étaient également blanches, et son âme désespérément froide et meurtrie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'était énervé, il avait été sincère avec elle, lui ouvrant son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais elle l'avait rejeté, et maintenant elle l'ignorait. Il était perdu, totalement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout fait foirer, il s'en voulait d'avoir blesser la jeune fille.  
Il n'en avait pas parlé aux maraudeurs, sachant que Sirius allait se foutre de sa gueule et que Remus allait l'engueuler; quant à Peter, il savait que le jeune homme avait autant d'expérience en la matière qu'un scroutt à pétards asexué. Alors il se taisait, passant des nuits à chercher ce qui avait bien pu faire penser à la jeune fille qu'il jouait avec elle. Était-ce l'idée du pari? C'était autant la sienne que celle de la jeune fille. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas cru quand à sa déclaration, mais dans ce cas là pourquoi avoir répondu à son baiser? Il était perdu. Il aurait bien aimé savoir comprendre les filles aussi bien que son ténébreux meilleur ami qui savait traduire chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Lui se contentait de suppositions, pourtant il préféré mourir que de demander conseil à Patmol, il avait sa fierté!  
Il était partagé entre la pensée que cette soirée avait était la meilleure de sa vie -il avait embrassé Lily Evans, son corps s'était pressé contre le sien!- et le fait que ç'avait aussi été la pire, se faisant une nouvelle fois durement rejeté par cette dernière.  
Alors, comme elle ne voulait plus lui parler, il l'observait, de loin. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand elle travaillait avec Lunard à la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune lorsqu'il riait avec ses amies, en classe, alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le contenu du cours.  
Il n'aurait pas un jour cru ça possible mais elle l'obsédait encore plus qu'avant, maintenant qu'il avait senti l'arôme de ses lèvres il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée: y regoûter, encore et encore.

_"Alors tout ça c'était un jeu pour toi, un de tes stupides jeux? Je te hais James Potter! Je te hais profondément!"_

Seulement il y avait le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, jamais. Alors il se contentait d'errer dans le château, refoulant des larmes bien peu virile quand il se rappelait ses dernières paroles. Il ne jouait pas avec elle, il ne se le serait jamais permit, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Pourtant il n'avait aucun moyen de lui dire ou de lui montrer: dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, elle partait ailleurs, le plus loin possible de lui. Il se contentait donc de revivre cette délicieuse et triste nuit, se remémorant la pression de leur deux corps et la danse sensuelle de leurs lèvres.

ooOoo

-Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause, décréta Remus.

Lily acquiesça, il travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose depuis maintenant trois heure.

-Je suis d'accord, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter, répondit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il était seize heure, la salle commune devait être vide à cette heure-ci, elle pourrait donc se plonger dans l'écriture d'une lettre pour sa sœur tranquillement. Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent devant la bibliothèque avant de chacun partir de leur côté, Remus vers le parc et Lily vers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chaleureuse pièce des Gryffondor, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'à part quelque troisième année, il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit donc sa plume et un parchemin, pensant à sa futur missive. Pétunia n'avait pas répondu aux cinq dernières, et ça attristait considérablement sa cadette. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, et se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel mépris. Elle en était à se dire que peut-être elle devrait parler de ce problème avec ses parents quand un maraudeur sortit du tunnel et vint s'asseoir face à elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que Sirius. Elle leva à peine la tête de son ouvrage, lui indiquant d'une voix morne où se trouvait Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je cherche, c'est toi.

Sa remarque piqua sa curiosité, et poussant légèrement ses affaires, elle lui répondit, amusée:

-Et bien il me semble que tu m'as trouvé!

-Je peux être franc avec toi? demanda-t-il, ignorant le sarcasme de la rousse.

-Bien sûr, va s'y.

-Pourquoi James n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis votre balade nocturne?

Elle eu le souffle coupé devant tant de toupet, _il l'accusait là ou quoi?_

-C'est ce qu'on appelle aller droit au but, en effet.

-Joue pas avec moi Lily, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je vois bien que depuis vous êtes mal tout les deux!

Elle soupira, prête à rabrouer une nouvelle fois quelqu'un qui lui demandait trop de détails. Mais soudain une réflexion l'arrêta: James et Sirius étaient vraiment proche non? Ils devaient tout se confier, le jeune homme pourrait ainsi l'éclairer sur le comportement de Cornedrue.

-Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à un éclat de rire de la part de son ami, il hoquetait presque, visiblement extrêmement amusé. Quand enfin il redevint un tantinet sérieux, autant que possible pour un maraudeur, il l'interrogea, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Comment tu sais que c'est faux?

-Il me l'a dit.

Sirius soupira, visiblement exaspérait par la réponse évasive de la jeune fille.

-Il te l'a dit explicitement ou bien il te l'a fait comprendre?

-Et bien il m'a dit qu'il avait gagné son pari.

Le jeune Black eu l'air déconcertait, ne comprenant plus un traitre mot de ce que racontait son amie.

-Mais quel pari? Tu peux pas être plus claire?

-Et bien on avait fait un pari sur Charlie et toi, commença-t-elle en coulant un regard craintif vers l'intéressé, puis sur des tas de trucs et puis finalement il m'a proposait un défi: s'il m'apprenait quelque chose, il avait le droit de m'embrasser.

Elle fut interrompu par son interlocuteur, qui secouait la tête visiblement affligeait, marmonnant des paroles que Lily ne saisit qu'à moitié. Il était question de "_James l'empoté_" et de "_technique de gamin_". Elle l'ignora puis finit très vite son histoire.

-Alors il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi puis il m'a embrassé puis il m'a dit qu'il avait gagné son pari.

-Et?

-Ben c'est tout. Je lui aie criait dessus et je suis partit.

-Attend, tu penses qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule?

Elle hocha la tête. Il soupira, apparemment découragé.

-Donc vous vous prenez la tête pour rien en gros! C'est un malentendu Lily, il ne voulait pas te faire de peine, et tu as mal compris! Vas le voir, je suis sûr qu'il t'expliquera!

Lily sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux, voilant son regard d'un manteau humide. La pièce dansait soudain sous ses yeux, déformant les images qu'elle percevait.

-J'en était sûr! Tu le défends! Laisse-moi, et ne viens plus m'aider à l'avenir!

Elle tenta de partir vers son dortoir où elle pourrait pleurer tout son saoul mais une main l'arrêta, la forçant à regarder Sirius.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de toi Lily! James est vraiment mal! Il ne dort plus et passe ses journées à te regarder! Je ne reconnait plus mon propre meilleur ami!

Son ton avait monté, et il criait presque, Lily décida de lui répondre sur la même octave, même si des sanglots faisaient chevroter sa voix.

-Et c'est de ma faute peut-être?

-Oui, c'est de ta faute et de la sienne! Vous avez quel âge? Parlez-vous bon sang!

Elle se dégagea de la prise de son camarade, et sortit de la salle commune à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où elle pourrait ruminer ses idées noires.

ooOoo

Il était descendu du dortoir au moment où son ami avait commencé à élever la voix, et il s'était vite mis à l'abri de leur regard, observant la courte scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et à présent il était animé d'un colère sourde. Comment osait-il?

-Tu n'avais pas à lui crier dessus! Elle n'y ai pour rien!

Le brun sursauta, jaugeant son meilleur ami, cherchant une lueur de plaisanterie dans ses yeux, mais seul un regard courroucé lui répondit.

-Tu es sérieux? Je me démène pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit venir vers toi et tu me reproches de mal lui parler? Mais enfin tu te rends compte de ton ingratitude?

Il leva alors les bras aux ciels, visiblement excédé et quitta la pièce sans un autre regard pour James Potter. Vraiment, les amoureux étaient compliqué, trop pour lui. Et il partit se consolait dans le giron de Charlie.

James, quant à lui, se laissa aller à toutes sortes d'interrogations. _Que ce sont-ils dit? M'en veut-elle encore? Que va-t-elle faire? Et si elle refusait de me reparler un jour? Et si elle se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre? Et si j'allai la voir, que dirait-elle?_ Il voulait des réponses à ces questions, mais il n'osait pas se décider à aborder Lily, et il ne s'abaisserait jamais à aller quémander un récit de la discussion à Sirius, surtout après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il soupira. Décidément le Quidditch lui causait moins d'ennui que l'amour. Quant à savoir ce qu'il préférait...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre nous parleront des amours de McGonagall ainsi que d'invitations au bal.**

**_EDIT: je n'ai pas modifié grand chose, comme je l'ai précisé dans la note d'introduction._  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pari Tenu - Chapitre 6 **

_**Disclamer: Rien à moi, pas même Fred.**_

* * *

**Encore un chapitre dont je n'étais pas satisfaite à la première écriture mais qui me satisfait pendant les corrections, j'espère que vous aussi vous saurez l'apprécier! (c'est un chapitre transitoire, juste une étape avant l'action)**

* * *

Après un mois passé à ruminer dans son coin, Lily prit une décision : au lieu de se torturer les méninges avec des versions fallacieuses, officielles et officieuses de cette fameuse nuit, il fallait l'oublier , tourner la page et recommencer à adresser la parole à James! Après tout son amitié -_et seulement son amitié_ - lui manquait. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle l'attendit à la fin du cours de métamorphose, alors qu'il sortait avec Sirius. Il venait d'écoper d'une retenue pour chahut et trouvait absolument révoltant que son ami n'ai pas subit le même traitement alors qu'il l'avait bien aidé dans sa quête pour affronter l'autorité.

-C'est franchement dégueulasse! McGo est amoureuse de toi ou quoi ?

-Et oui, répliqua Sirius d'une voix faussement supérieure, elle aussi à finit par succomber à mon corps d'Apollon et à mon magnifique sourire!

-Et bien vous viendriez me montrer ce sourire en retenue, Mr. Black, lui répondit la voix de la susnommée professeure.

Lily et James éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius palissait à vue d'œil, avant d'acquiescer piteusement à la demande de la directrice des rouge et or qui s'éloignait.

-Fait gaffe à ce qu'elle ne te viole pas, Patmol ! lui recommanda son meilleur ami.

Lily reprit ses esprits et chassa les larmes de rire qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux avant de s'adresser à l'attrapeur :

-Il fallait que je te parle Potter.

Sirius comprit le message et partit vers leur salle commune. Lily hésita soudain, _et s'il voulait connaitre les raisons de son mutisme et de sa colère ? Et s'il refusait de l'écouter ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler ?_ Elle inspira profondément, priant Merlin pour que James ne la rejette pas.

-Ben je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement des dernières semaines en fait…. Et te dire que ça ne se reproduira plus.

.

James était perdu, qu'est ce qui ne se reproduirait plus ? Leur baiser ? Son comportement ? Il la fixa un instant, se perdant encore une fois dans sa contemplation (il aurait tellement voulu passer sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux !) puis il finit par articuler une réponse plus ou moins intelligible :

-C'est pas… Enfin je… Y'a pas de mal Evans !

Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires radieux, ses yeux brillant de malice et s'éloigna à la suite de Sirius, laissant un James le souffle court et les idées embrumés.

Alors ils étaient de nouveaux amis ? Ou bien juste des connaissances ? Il secoua la tête de dépit : les filles ne pouvaient-elles pas s'exprimaient clairement juste une fois ? Il ressassait ses questions sans réponse en se rendant dans la grande salle (l'amour ça creuse !) quand il percuta quelqu'un qui fuyait manifestement le réfectoire. Il s'apprêtait à insulter de manière copieuse…  
-Charlie ?!

La blonde qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux embuaient de larmes, hocha tristement la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu… Bon viens par là, lui dit-il en l'emmenant à l'abri des regards, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Sirius, hoqueta-t-elle, lui et moi… Enfin j'ai eu une lettre… Là… C'est finit.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consolait, maudissant son meilleur ami de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour l'annoncer en face – _il est censé être un Gryffondor !_ -. Puis il se rendit compte : leur couple avait duré deux mois. _Deux mois !_ Lily venait de gagner un pari pour la première fois ! Mais son intuition première fut ne pas lui en parler, apparemment leur précédent défi ne lui avait pas plu !

-Charlie ! Je te cherchait !

Remus venait d'apparaitre, prenant le relaie auprès de James pour réconforter son amie. Ce dernier s'éloigna, jugeant que la blonde était entre de bonnes mains. Il fit bien car deux couloirs plus loin se trouvaient Lily et Servilius.

.

Lily était tombé sur son ex-meilleur ami à la sortie de sa salle commune, d'après la grosse dame il l'avait attendu, et n'en avait pas était vraiment ravie ! Elle croyait pourtant avoir était assez claire la dernière fois ! Et puis elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter : comme s'occuper de son amie par exemple ! Peter venait de lui apprendre que Sirius lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui annoncer son envie d'en finir avec leur couple. Autant dire que l'arrivé de Rogue n'était pas franchement souhaitée !

-Écoutes Lily, je voulais juste savoir si… Enfin c'est pas une invitation mais c'est juste que… J'ai personne et toi non plus alors si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal de Slug ce serait… Sympa !

Lily fut soudain pétrifiée : elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée avec lui ! Et puis soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle allait le regretter plus tard mais si ça pouvait la faire échapper au Serpentard, pourquoi pas ?!

-J'en aurais été ravie mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. Avec Potter en fait.

Severus parut soudain horrifié, comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle y allait avec un vampire ou même Peeves, puis, avec quelques difficultés il reprit contenance et s'éloigna après lui avoir adressé un signe d'adieu. Elle soupira, soulagée avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devrait vraiment s'y rendre avec James si elle ne voulait pas que le brun comprenne qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle se demandait comment elle allait présenter ça au Maraudeur quand une voix détestablement familière résonna à ses oreilles :

-Alors comme ça on va ensemble au bal Evans ?

Elle ne se démonta pas, et lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire.

-C'était prévu non ?

Et elle s'éloigna à la recherche de sa meilleure amie avant d'en dire trop –_ou pas assez !_ – au garçon qui hantait ses pensées.

_.  
_

Lily était allongé sur le lit de Charlie, écoutant ses confessions. Elle avait du mal à croire que Sirius l'ait jeté sans même avoir eu la force de lui dire en face. _En même temps c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu_, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira, son amie s'était calmé et avait arrêté de pleurer, une bonne chose assurément!

-Je m'en doutais de toute manière, annonça-t-elle, c'était Sirius Black! Et puis, il est temps de passer à autre chose!

Alice approuva les paroles de son amie en la félicitant pour son courage et son objectivité, quant à Lily, elle resta silencieuse: un détail la tracassait. Elles continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement à propos de Franck (le visage de 'Lice avait adopté une teinte rouge brique) et des ASPICs à venir avant que Lily ne posent la question qui la taraudait:

-Pourquoi Remus est-il venu te réconforter tout à l'heure?

A l'instar de leur amie, Charlie devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Lily avant de bredouiller une réponse:

-Ben... Je sais pas... On est amis non... Et puis je... James... C'est Sirius qui a... Son ami aussi non? C'est ce que... Enfin je veut dire...

Devant l'embarras de la blonde, Alice prit la parole pour l'aider:

-Bien sûr que vous êtes amis! Lily voulait juste savoir! Au fait, tu as fini ton devoir de potion?

Mais la rousse n'était nullement satisfaite de cette réponse plus qu'approximative, malheureusement elle devrait s'en contenter.

.

Après sa discussion avec Lily, James arrêta de se morfondre; il fut d'ailleurs ravi quand, une semaine plus tard, son amie déboula en furie dans la salle commune car elle avait "deux mots à lui dire":

-MAIS ENFIN! JOUER UNE FARCE A DES ÉLÈVES DE QUATRIÈME ANNÉE! TU ES VRAIMENT INCONSCIENT POTTER! ET ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE COMME CA!

Elle était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux et elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras en essayant de lui démontrer à quel point il était stupide -_et ça valait aussi pour Sirius!_ James admirait ses yeux verts qui pétillaient, ses joues rosies et ses cheveux qui tressautaient sur ses fines épaules. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa Lily qu'il ne pensa même pas à prendre un air penaud devant ses reproches - ce qui agaça encore plus la jeune fille!

La semaine suivante fut semblable à celles d'avant l'histoire des paris -ce qu'ils n'évoquèrent pas, évidement!- pour le plus grand plaisir de l'attrapeur. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir recommencer à la taquiner, à plaisanter avec elle ou même de rester en sa compagnie. Et souvent il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se passer de_ ça_!

Mais quelque chose semblait absorber la rousse: elle passait son temps à observer Remus et à le suivre partout pour lui poser des tonnes de question. Et James devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait jaloux de son meilleur ami, et il s'inquiétait franchement de connaitre les motivations d'Evans pour suivre le lycanthrope. Il se jurait souvent qu'il irait lui parler bientôt, mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux verts il se dégonflait. Ainsi espérait-il profiter du bal de Slug pour pouvoir l'interroger à propos de Lunard, il aurait toute une soirée pour saisir son courage et prononcer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

_"Es-tu amoureuse de Remus?"_

En attendant il n'avait qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que non.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le bal et un nouveau baiser pour Lily (mais pas de Potter, je vous laisse deviner de qui!) Ah et il se pourrait qu'on ai la réponse par rapport à Remus et Lily!  
**

**_EDIT: JE n'ai pas ajouté grand chose non plus, quelques corrections par-ci par-là tout au plus._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pari Tenu - Chapitre 7**

**_Disclamer: Tout à J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude, etc..._ **

* * *

**Voici un chapitre qui devrait vous reveler la complicité qui existe entre nos deux protagonistes, et éclairer vos lanternes quant à la vie sentimentale de Remus. **

* * *

La semaine qui précéda le bal fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal: Lily et James se chamaillaient à tout propos, Sirius était partit en quête d'une nouvelle proie, Remus était plongé dans ses livres, Alice et Franck se tournaient autour sans rien tenter et Charlie se morfondait dans son coin.

En fait, cette dernière était la seule qui n'avait pas retrouvé un comportement naturelle, la pétillante et vive Charlène avait laissé place à un clone sombre et triste, ce que ses amies ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Et si Alice se demandait toujours qu'elle était la raison de sa grise mine, Lily, elle, avait vite compris et comptait bien éclaircir tout ça très vite.

Enfin, les cours s'achevèrent et les étudiants furent libre. Le week-end arrivait, synonyme de bal de Slug pour certain. James était de cela. Et contrairement à ses camarades, cette idée le rendait malade: car il allait interroger Lily sur ses sentiments à l'égard d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il redoutait plus que tout sa réponse, car si elle répondait par la positive, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec le loup-garou.

_Il est plus studieux, plus sérieux, plus mature, plus au goût de Lily que moi! _Se répétait-il sans cesse. De plus, le lycanthrope était amoureux de Marlène McKinnon, d'après Lice, ce qui risquait fort de blessé sa rousse, et James ne voulait pas que Lily souffre à cause d'une simple histoire de cœur! _Surtout si je suis là, près à lui ouvrir mes bras! _

Bref, la tension de James était à son comble lorsque vint l'heure de se préparer pour la fête. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas simuler une maladie pour échapper à cette épreuve! Pourtant la perspective d'une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Lily devrait le réjouir, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa réaction si elle lui annonçait qu'elle lui préférait Lunard.

.

-Lily, t'as une seconde à m'accorder?

La sus-nommée se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Remus. _(Nda: Ou devrais-je dire nez-à-truffe?)_

-Oui bien sûr, mais juste une seconde alors, j'ai une robe à mettre! lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

-C'est à propos de James.

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, il m'évite. Je me demandais si tu était au courant de quelque chose...

Lily resta bouche-bée. Potter évitait un de ses amis maraudeur?! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Ou alors, peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle comptait lui dire ce soir...

-Non, désolé! Je peux lui demander si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon, merci quand même! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Et il fila retrouver ses affaires laissées sur une table de leur salle commune. Lily ne savait trop quoi pensé de toute cette histoire. Et si James savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire? Impossible et puis ça n'expliquait nullement son comportement puérile! _Oh et puis zut! Inutile d'essayer de savoir ce que pense Potter!_

Et sur ces sages pensées elle monta dans son dortoir se préparer pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait... mouvementée!

.

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: ça faisait dix minutes que le bal avait commencé. Il attendait Lily en bas du grand escalier, ruminant à propos de cette fameuse question et de ses éventuelles réponses quand tout a coup il releva la tête.

Lily se tenait en haut du majestueux perron, magnifique dans une robe bleue nuit aux manches courtes qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, révélant la pointe de petites ballerines blanches. Ses beaux yeux avaient était rehaussé d'un trait de maquillage noir, les rendant encore plus grand tandis que le mascara déployé joliment ses cils. Enfin, ses cheveux roux avaient était relevé en un chignon négligé qui laissait échapper des mèches qui retombaient en cascades sur son fin visage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter ne savait quoi dire.

Elle descendit les marches de sa démarche gracieuse et alla s'agripper au bras de son cavalier:

-Alors Potter, prêt?

Il reprit ses esprits et acquiesça simplement avant d'ajouter:

-Tu es très jolie Evans.

Lily rougit sous le compliment et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots en silence. James aperçu Sirius, déjà en train de boire, occupé à draguer subtilement une cinquième année à la poitrine plutôt imposante tandis qu'Alice bavardait avec un Serdaigle inconnu sous le regard jaloux de Franck. Leurs autres amis n'avaient pas était convié, n'étant pas assez exceptionnel aux yeux d'Horace Slughorn. _Donc pas de Lunard dans le coin, _pensa James avec soulagement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle avant d'être assiégé par leur professeur:

-Mrs Evans, Mr Potter, vous vous amusez bien?

-A vrai dire on viens juste d'arri... ,commença James avant que Lily ne lui coupe la parole en lui écrasant le pied.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux!

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers un Poufsouffle qui avait l'air de s'ennuyait ferme.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui dire la vérité? lui demanda James en sautillant pour se masser le pied.

-La dernière fois que je lui ai dit que je venais d'arriver il m'a fait faire le tour de ses connaissances pendant une demie-heure!

-Bon okay je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois tu évites de me charcuter le pied s'il te plait!

Lily éclata de rire avant de l'entrainer vers le buffet où Patmol et sa nouvelle conquête s'était considérablement rapproché.

-Elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour toi? lui reprocha la rousse.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à une oeuillade meurtrière (la nouvelle madame Black qui devait avoir dans les quatorze/quinze ans) et un grognement énervé (monsieur Black).

-Je disais juste ça comme ça!

James ricanait, pour changer.

-Tu sais, un jour je l'ai empêcher de violer une deuxième année!

Ce fut au tour de Lily de se moquer de son ami.

-C'est bizarre parce qu'il m'a dit exactement la même chose de toi il y a deux semaines!

-Elle était consentante! se récria le brun, faussement outré.

Le rire de la rousse résonna et James se détendit: c'était tellement sympa de parler avec Lily qu'il ne pensait même plus à sa question.

Ils dansèrent, burent, rirent joyeusement pendant une heure avant que la Gryffondor ne reprenne un visage grave et sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on parle Potter.

James, qui observait, dégouté, Sirius et sa nouvelle conquête se rouler une pelle, se tourna vers son amie.

-Je t'écoute Evans.

-C'est à propos de Remus.

James n'entendait plus rien autour de lui: les derniers de Lily résonnaient à ses oreilles, dansaient dans son cerveau, lui serraient le cœur et l'empêchaient de parler. Devant le manque de réaction de son cavalier, elle poursuivit:

-Je pense savoir pourquoi Charlie est si maussade en ce moment!

-Mais quel rapport avec Lunard? questionna James -qui avait retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

-J'y viens! Si tu m'interrompait pas tu serais déjà au courant! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Okay okay, je parle plus!

-Bien, alors tu vois, récemment Marlène a rompu avec son copain et...

-Mais c'est quoi le...

-Potter, gronda-t-elle.

-Pardon, pardon! Donc?

-Donc elle a rompu avec son copain. Et tu sais qui c'est que ça pourrait intéresser?

-...

-Tu peux répondre!

-Mais tu m'avais dit de plus parler!

-Qui?

-Ben Lunard je suppose.

-Voilà! Et à ton avis, lui pourquoi il fait rien?

-Je peux répondre?

-Tu m'énerve! Oui! Pourquoi?

-Ben il aime peut-être quelqu'un d'autre...

-Pourtant il nous a affirmé à Alice et à moi qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

-Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir...

-T'était censé ne PAS m'interrompre!

-Faudrait savoir, un coup tu veux que je te réponde un coup tu...

-Potter!

-Je me tait.

-Donc il nous l'a dit. Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit Marlène en fait. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comment tu peux ne pas être sûre? C'est Marlène ou c'est pas Marlène!

-Ben en fait il nous a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une blonde à Gryffondor...

-Mais il y a des tas de blonde à Gryffondor!

-Il nous l'a dit en regardant la table où était Marlène! Alors on en a déduit que c'était elle! Mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une blonde à cette endroit! Et devine qui c'était l'autre!

-Heu... Charlie?

-Oui! Ça voudrait dire que Remus est amoureux de Charlie! Et j'ai réfléchi: tout se tient! Tu te rappelles quand il a commencé à faire la gueule, on a cru que c'était parce que Marlène sortait avec quelqu'un, mais au même moment Charlie roucoulait avec Sirius ici présent -qui est en train d'essayer d'avaler sa nouvelle copine plus-que-mineure au passage!

-Donc Remus serait amoureux de Charlie?

-Ouais! Et puis regarde: quand elle s'est faite larguée par Sirius, Remus s'est précipité pour la réconforter!

-Oui, c'est vrai. En plus il faisait que reprocher à Sirius de sortir avec elle! T'as peut-être raison. Mais Charlie dans tout ça?

-Ben, je pense qu'elle l'aime bien aussi! Elle est sûrement sortit avec Sirius -c'est de plus en plus indécent ce qu'ils font là! - pour rendre jaloux Remus et maintenant que Marlène est de nouveau libre elle a peur qu'il file la voir!

-Okay tout ça c'est très bien, mais en quoi ça nous concerne?

-Potter, ça te plairait pas que ton meilleur ami sorte avec la fille qu'il aime?

-Si si! Mais je vais pas arriver et lui dore: "Et Lunard, mon pote, je sais tout pour Charlie et toi!".

-Ben pourquoi pas? On a qu'à les aider à avouer leurs sentiments!

-D'accord, et si on fait fausse route?

-Ben dans ce cas Remus est vraiment amoureux de Marlène et j'ignore pourquoi Charlie fait la gueule.

-Bon, alors on part en mission mariage?

-Oui, et je compte bien que nous la réussissions!

Ils se serrèrent la main pour celer leur pacte. James était euphorique: Lily n'était pas amoureux de Remus! Au contraire: elle voulait le caser avec une de ses meilleures amis!  
Quant à la rousse, elle aussi était contente: elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Charlie était triste et les vraies sentiments de Remus, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les réunir tout les deux! Et cette mission promettait de lui faire passer du temps avec James, chose plutôt agréable.

Ils finirent donc leur soirée sur une note heureuse.

.

Le samedi, lendemain du bal, était déjà bien entamé quand Lily se décida à quitter son lit douillet pour faire sa toilette. C'est seulement une demie-heure plus tard qu'elle sortit de son dortoir en quête d'un petit déjeuner. Malheureusement le sort en avait voulu autrement et la Gryffondor se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Serpentard aux cheveux gras qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Severus, le salua-t-elle froidement.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de le croiser à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait hors de sa salle commune.

-Lily, écoute, je dois vraiment te parler! annonça-t-il sans d'autre forme de politesse.

-Ça peut pas attendre parce que je meurt de faim et que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir donc...

-S'il te plait Lily!

-Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps.

Rogue se trémoussait devant elle, bizarrement nerveux.

-C'est en te voyant hier avec cet idiot de Potter que je...

-Severus, si tu insultes mes amis je ne t'écoute plus! le prévint-elle.

-D'accord, donc c'est en te voyant avec _Potter_, que j'ai réalisé un truc! Enfin non, j'ai décidé quelque chose, c'est de te dire que... Enfin... Tu vois je t'aime bien Lily, enfin non! Je t'aime tout court et je voulait te le dire et te demandait si... Enfin voilà!

Lily rougit soudain, maudissant Merlin pour cette épreuve qu'il lui envoyé. Si annonçait à son ancien meilleur ami qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir était dur, le rejeter alors qu'il venait de lui faire une déclaration était mille fois pire!

-Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi mais je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue avait fondu sur elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

.

-Je vois pas ce que vous lui reprochiez! s'exclama Sirius qui descendait aux cuisines en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

-Mec, elle avait quatorze ans, t'en a dix-sept! J'espère que t'es pas allé jusqu'au bout avec elle!

Mais il ne sut pas si Sirius avait ou non fait quelque chose avec miss-grosse-poitrine car son ami venait de figer de stupeur à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Patmol? demanda James qui, de là où il était, ne voyait pas ce qui perturbait son ami.

Le regard de Sirius alla de ce qu'il voyait à James et de James à ce qu'il voyait.

-Rien! Viens j'ai oublié un truc au dortoir! lui répondit-il avec -_un peu trop_- d'empressement.

James n'écouta pas le brun, il avait le pressentiment qui se passait quelque chose d'important, il ignora donc le bras de Sirius qui le tirait dans la direction opposé et continua son chemin.

Il fut soudain figé d'horreur et de douleur: Lily Evans était en train d'embrasser Servilius Rogue.

* * *

**Désolé pour la coupure mais sinon le chapitre devenait trop long et donc disproportionné par rapport aux autres, dans le prochain il y aura des colombes ainsi que des livres qui risquent d'en blesser plus d'un!**

_**EDIT: à l'instar du chapitre six, je n'ai pas vraiment touché à celui-là!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pari Tenu -Chapitre 8  
**

_**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la reine qu'est J.K Rowling!**_

* * *

**Quelques précisions avant de commencer: d'abord, en lisant de nombreuses fics sur Lily et James, je me suis rendue compte que pour un bon nombre d'entre vous, nos deux protagonistes se détestaient. Pour moi c'est plutôt l'inverse: ils sont amis mais James a parfois (souvent en fait) tendance à être un peu lourd. Ensuite je voulais vous parler de Peter Pettigrow: vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'il n'apparait pas beaucoup et qu'il n'a pas un rôle important dans mon intrigue contrairement à Sirius, Charlie ou même Remus. C'est tout simplement parce que je le déteste et que dans un souci d'objectivité, je préfère qu'il n'apparaisse pas beaucoup (on est jamais à l'abri d'un _salaud_ ou _connard_ qui s'inscrit à côté de son nom, inconsciemment!) Quant aux fans de Severus, je suis désolé mais lui non plus n'a pas un rôle très reluisant (je le déteste aussi, mais ça n'a pas _beaucoup_ de rapports)**

* * *

Sirius avait toujours su que les nanas ça n'apportaient que des emmerdes, il le voyait bien! Alors tombait amoureux d'une de ces affolantes créatures était pour lui synonyme de perdition. Il s'en était bien rendu compte lorsque son meilleur ami avait commencé à bien aimer Lily Evans, puis à devenir fou d'elle. Tout ces moments où James était son monde, où il pensait à elle, démontraient que l'amour c'était la perte d'un homme. Et aujourd'hui? Quoique fasse Lily, James s'en retrouvait blessé ou anxieux. Sa vie était lié à celle de la rousse sans que l'un deux ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit!

Il s'était souvent demandé comment ça se passerait si Lily tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et sortait avec lui. Que ferait James, comment réagirait-il? Il avait maintenant la réponse, et ce n'était pas beau à voir!

Il se tenait là, planté à cinq mètres du nouveau couple (Sirius en frissonnait d'horreur) Lily et ce bon vieux Servilius. Il serré les poins, près à sauter à la gorge de Rogue, mais il préféra fuir cette scène, essayant du mieux qu'il pu de cacher ses larmes à son ami qui eut le bon goût de regarder ailleurs. Sirius allait le suivre quand le bruit sourd caractéristique d'un claque atteignit ses oreilles. Après rapide coup d'œil aux tourtereaux il apparut que ce n'était pas du tout ce que James croyait: Lily venait d'en retourner une belle à cette infâme ordure qu'était Servilius-le-graisseux et elle lui criait maintenant dessus comme seule Lily Evans sais le faire!

-MAIS ENFIN CA VA PAS OU QUOI? TU TE REND COMPTE QU'ON EMBRASSE PAS QUELQU'UN SANS LUI DEMANDER SON AVIS? TU ME DÉGOUTE SEVERUS, ET NE VIENT PLUS JAMAIS M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE!

Il la regardait incrédule, une main sur la joue, comme s'il était impensable que quelqu'un puisse le rejeter, lui Rogue aux cheveux sales! _Non mais vraiment, quel salaud!_ Sirius savait que Lily ne refuserait pas l'aide d'un Maraudeur cette fois.

-Si tu l'approches encore, je te jure que je tue, compris? Maintenant file te laver les cheveux avant que je ne te le fasse moi même!

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir mais obtempéra, sachant que de toutes manières la partie était perdue.  
Lily lui sourie, reconnaissante, avant de se précipiter aux toilettes pour cracher. Sirius la suivie, amusé mais toujours en colère contre le Serpentard.

-Il n'a pas mis la langue au moins? lui demanda-t-il dégouté.

-Si! gémit Lily.

Son ami fit un bond en arrière.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi avant de t'être brossé les dents! Et pense à vérifier s'il ne t'as pas filé le germe des cheveux gras!

La rousse rigola faiblement avant de le regarder, inquiète:

-T'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait.

Soudain Sirius perdit son sourire et se mit à se dandiner, signe d'un malaise évident.

-En fait... James vous a vu. Et il ne sait pas que c'est lui qui... Enfin que tu voulais pas...

-QUOI?

Lily paraissait vraiment paniqué tout d'un coup, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Sirius.

-Pourquoi ça te gêne tant que ça?

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, lui jetant des Avada Kedavra visuel. Soudain il comprit l'agitation intérieur de son amie: il se pourrait bien que la rousse ne soit pas insensible au charme de Cornedrue!

-Lily, ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de James!

Elle se leva, alarmée, avant de lui faire signe de se taire.

-Pas si fort, geignit-elle faiblement.

Sirius n'en revenait pas, _comme James allait être heureux quand il saurait ça!_

-Ne lui dit pas, le supplia-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Patmol grogna, sa loyauté lui dictait d'écouter Lily -son amie- tandis que son cœur lui ordonnait de tout dire à James -son frère. Il soupira: c'était toujours sa loyauté qui l'emportait dans des cas comme celui-ci!

-D'accord, maintenant si tu permet je dois aller lui dire que Servilius et toi n'êtes nullement en couple!

-Sirius attend! Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit?

Le jeune homme maudit une nouvelle fois sa camarade qui le forçait à faire un choix entre respecter le secret de James comme il respecterait celui de Lily ou lui avouer que son meilleur ami était fou d'elle et risquer de se faire tuer par ce dernier.

-Mal, fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit avant de filer.

.

Dans son dortoir, James essayer d'oublier cette image terrifiante de Lily dans les bras de Rogue. _Pourquoi avait-elle choisit ce colporte? N'était-elle pas censé lui faire la gueule? Pourquoi avoir refuser d'aller au bal avec le Serpentard si c'est pour l'embrasser en plein milieu d'un couloir juste après?_ Ça n'avait pas de sens!

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant haït Severus Rogue. Pourtant il avait failli le tuer un jour, à cause du saule cogneur. Pourtant il lui avait joué moult farces et plaisanteries. Le pire était surtout de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger pour toute cette souffrance que les actes de son ennemie impliquaient car il risquait de blesser Lily et de la perdre pour toujours.

_Evans, ne méritait-elle pas de vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait sans craindre la réaction de ses amis? Ne serait-elle pas heureuse de savoir que ses proches acceptaient qu'elle sorte avec un monstre aux cheveux gras fou de magie noire?_ Si James était vraiment amoureux d'elle il devrait lui prouver en ne la blâmant pas pour ses choix douteux en matière d'amour.

Il devait faire savoir à Lily qu'il acceptait cette relation, quelque soit la souffrance morale que cela allait lui causer. Tant qu'elle ne le bécotait pas devant lui...

C'était décidé donc, il allait de ce pas lui parler.

Elle ne fut pas bien dur à trouver: il lui suffit de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle était là, plongée dans la lecture d'un lourd manuel de potion. Il l'observa quelques minutes, notant mentalement le calme serein dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle lisait. Il adorait voir ses traits changer selon ce qu'elle voyait. Des fois un sourire se dessinait sur son jolie visage, d'autre fois sa bouche se pinçait -signe qu'elle n'approuvait pas tous ce que l'auteur disait- ou encore... Mais James n'était pas venu la voir pour lui parler du kaléidoscope hypnotique qu'était ses expressions.

Il se racla la gorge et Lily releva la tête, rompant toute la magie de cet instant de lecture. Elle rougit en apercevant l'attrapeur. Ce que celui-ci -trop occupé à s'assoir face à elle- ne remarqua pas.

-Je voulais te parler Evans.

-Je t'écoute Potter.

Elle se demandait si Sirius n'avait pas révélé quelque chose à son ami, malgré ses supplications. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Sirius n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à son frère de cœur.

-C'est à propos de Servi... Severus et toi.

-Oh! Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce que...

-C'est pas grave, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, la coupa-t-il.

Elle rougit, _ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait!_

-Mais je ne l'aim...

-Evans, l'interrompit-il, je ne suis pas venu pour te juger, si t'es sentiments pour lui sont...

-Mais je ne l'aime pas, le coupa-t-elle à son tour, c'est lui qui est venu me voir et qui m'a embrassé sans mon accord!

James vit soudain son monde déchut se reformer: Lily et le serpent graisseux ne sortait pas ensemble! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui!

-Donc il n'y a rien entre lui et toi?

Lily fit la grimace et James fut ravi de voir que cette idée la dégoutait.

-Non Potter, rien entre Servilius et moi.

-Ah ouf! C'est pas... Mais enfin tu es mon ami donc bon je... Enfin voilà quoi...

Elle lui attrapa la main et James crut défaillir:_ Lily Evans lui tenait la main!_

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Potter.

Et elle partit, rompant leur contact physique. James était abasourdi: non seulement c'était la première fois depuis... Sept ans qu'ils avaient eu une conversation sans qu'elle ne lui cri dessus, mais surtout elle avait eu un geste d'affection envers lui! Lui, l'idiot qu'Evans passait sa vie à sermonner! James se sentit soudain très reconnaissant envers Rogue avant qu'il ne réalise quelque chose:

Servilius avait embrassé _sa_ Lily sans son accord!

C'était comme un viol des lèvres! Comment avait-il osé? Il espérait que Lily l'avait frappé ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, au moins assez fort pour qu'il oubli son nom! Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, il voulait faire payer à cette sale ordure pleine de graisse que Lily était à lui, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que penser à elle!

Il sortit en furie de la bibliothèque, sous le regard courroucé de Mrs Pince avant d'être arrêté par Sirius.

-Du calme Cornedrue! Au vue de ta soudaine colère, j'en déduit que tu as parlé avec Lily!

-Ce sale cancrelat! Je te jure que je vais le détruire!

-Écoute, Lily lui en a déjà retourner une, et je l'ai menacer de mort. Ça te suffit pas?

James daigna enfin regarder son ami.

-En fait je comptait éventrer sa famille sous ses yeux avant de le brûler vif!

-Pour finir à Azkaban et lui laisser champ libre? C'est une très mauvaise idée!

L'attrapeur paraissait maintenant excédé.

-Alors je fais quoi?

-Je propose une part de pudding et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il soupira, contrit.

-Donc si je comprend bien, tu m'interdit d'aller faire payer à ce fumier son geste?

-Absolument, maintenant si tu veux bien te donner la peine de me suivre: j'ai une faim de loup! Ou devrais-je dire, de_ Lupin_!

.

Lily avait décidé d'oublier cette matinée éreintante pour éviter de se poser des tonnes de questions. Pourtant elle se surprenait souvent à s'interroger sur le comportement de James. _Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça? Se pourrait-il qu'il la considère comme plus qu'une amie? _Lily chassa cette hypothèse saugrenue: il aurait réagit pareille si ç'avait été Charlie ou 'Lice à sa place!

Elle devait donc vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Et qu'elle mission! Avec les deux têtes de mule qu'étaient Remus et Charlène, elle et Potter n'était pas rendu! Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque et divers stratagèmes pour arriver à les caser ensemble. Elle se mit donc a sérieusement réfléchir à comment allait-elle décider Charlie à parler de ses sentiments à leur ami préfet quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-POTTER!

James leva la tête à l'appel de sa rousse, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

-Oui?

-Faut qu'on parle!

-Je t'écoute Evans.

-En privé.

Il se leva, quittant les maraudeurs assis autour d'une table de la salle commune pour rejoindre son amie. Lily l'entraina dans le couloir, vérifia s'il n'y avait personne avant de déballer son plan:

-J'ai réfléchi pour la mission...

-Moi aussi et j'ai eu une super idée!

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper la parole tout le temps?!

-Tu ne veux donc pas connaitre mon idée?!

-Bon okay, va s'y!

-On fait un lâcher de colombes.

-Quoi?

-Ben genre on lâche des colombes pour dire à Charlie que Remus l'aime.

-Mais t'es sérieux?

-Ouais! c'est génial comme idée non?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Les filles aiment les colombes non?

-Ben pas plus que ça en fait mais c'est pas ça le problèm...

-Non attend je sais: on fait un lâcher de livres pour Lunard!

-Un lâcher de livres? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!

-Mais c'est pour lâcher ce qu'il aime!

-C'est n'importe quoi et on s'éloigne totalement du sujet initial!

-Ben genre il faudrait que les livres soit portés par des colombes et qu'ils forment des lettres pour écrire dans le ciel "_Remus et Charlène sont amoureux_" et puis après les colombes lâchent les livres.

-Bon alors déjà arrête avec ces stupides colombes! Ensuite tu veux vraiment lâcher des livres du ciel? Tu sais que ça fait hyper mal un livre qui tombe?

-J'avais pas vraiment réfléchi aux détails techniques mais bon, dans l'ensemble c'est bien non?

-Ou veux-tu trouver des colombes?

-Des colombes ou des hiboux, on va pas chipoter!

-Bon écoute: ton idée est nulle, on l'abandonne. Point final.

-La tienne est mieux peut-être?

-Si tu me laissait parler tu le saurait!

-Je t'écoute.

-On envoie un mot à Charlie pour faire genre c'est Remus qui l'a écrit et il lui donne rendez-vous quelque part et vice-versa.

-C'est ringard et déjà vu!

-C'est vrai que des colombes qui lâchent des livres c'est tellement révolutionnaire! Si Charlie et Remus ne meurent pas d'un traumatisme crânien il pourront peut-être finir ensemble!

-Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais pas encore vu tout les détails!

-Mon idée est mieux et beaucoup moins dangereuse!

-Et une fois qu'il seront l'un en face de l'autre, qu'est ce qui vont se dire s'ils se rendent compte qu'aucun des deux n'a envoyé de lettre?

-C'est là qu'on intervient: tu parles à Charlie en tant que meilleur ami de Remus et tu lui dit que tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et qu'elle devrait lui dire et là elle te parle du rendez-vous et tu lui encourage à tout lui avouer! Et je fais la même chose de mon côté avec Lupin! Alors?

-Bon okay, ça pourrait marcher. Mais promet moi que si ça foire on lâche un truc!

-Je te le promet! Mais pas des livres: des ballons ou quelque chose comme ça qui s'envole au lieu de redescendre assommer les gens en bas.

-Marché conclu! Donc on doit écrire des lettres...

-Oui, je les écrit en imitant leurs signatures et tu envoie celle pour Charlie avec le hibou de Remus et j'envoie la sienne avec le hibou de Charlie. Okay?

-Okay. En route pour la bibliothèque alors?

Lily acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans l'antre de Mrs Pince pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Alors, commença Lily, je fais celle pour Charlie d'abord. Qu'est ce que je marque?

-Essaye quelque chose comme ça, lui répondit James en griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

Lily s'empara du papier sur lequel était marqué "_Salut Charlie c'est Remus, ça te dit de me sucer?_". Elle donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête d'un James hilare.

-Potter, soit tu t'y met sérieusement soit on lâche rien du tout!

-D'accord d'accord, un truc du genre: Je voudrais te parler seul-à-seule ce soir vers 23h devant la statue de Boris le Hagard au cinquième étage.

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête et se mit à écrire soigneusement les mots dictait par James en imitant l'écriture ronde et légèrement penché du préfet des rouge et or. Une fois que ce fut fait elle lui montra le résultat que James valida en levant le pouce.

-Et pour Remus? demanda Lily

-La même chose mais légèrement différent.

-Si c'est différent c'est pas la même chose!

-Bon, "Je voudrais te voir pour discuter de quelque chose d'important, juste toi et moi ce soir vers 23h devant la statue de Boris le Hagard au cinquième étage", ça va?

-Parfait s'enthousiasma la rousse avant de recopier ces quelques mots, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les envoyer tout de suite pour qu'ils les reçoivent dans l'heure puis tu vas parler à Charlie et moi à Remus.

Et ils s'élancèrent chacun de leurs côtés, près à remplirent leur mission.

* * *

**Je tenais à vous faire partager mon point de vue sur le caractère des deux personnages principaux, car pour moi Lily est un parfait mélange entre Hermione (elle est studieuse et toujours à courir après les maraudeurs comme 'Mione court après le jumeaux) et Ginny (le fait qu'elle soit espiègle, joueuse et plus simplement ses cheveux roux).Quant à James il est pour moi le croisement entre Fred (ou George) et Sirius (dont vous avez pu apprécier le POV, n'est ce pas?)  
**

**Bref, j'arrête les bavardages inutiles!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une partie d'échec et un pacte. **

**_EDIT: je n'y ai pas trop touché non plus, j'ai juste rajouter quelques phrases et apportait quelques corrections!_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pari Tenu - Chapitre 9**

_**Disclamer: tout à J.K Rowling que je remercie pour son univers magique**_

* * *

**Bon ben voilà nous sommes arrivés à la fin, et je dois vous avouer que ça me fait bizarre de laisser mon Jamesounet et ma Lilynette! **

**Ce chapitre est pour _Marinaya Evans_. **

* * *

Les deux amis avaient bien rempli la première partie de leur plan: à seize heure, alors que les Gryffondor profitait du week-end dans leur salle commune, ils virent Remus et Charlie recevoir chacun une lettre à un quart d'heure d'intervalle. Et au vue de leur visages bouleversés à la lecture des missives, Lily avait vu juste quant à leurs sentiments respectifs! Les deux complices, occupaient à faire une partie d'échec magique, se sourirent devant la réussite qu'était leur mission: il ne leur restait plus qu'à allé s'enquérir des ressentis de leurs amis!

-Bon je vais voir Remus, annonça Lily alors que son cavalier venait d'être sauvagement décapité par une tour de James.

-C'est parce que tu as peur de perdre Evans, se moqua-t-il.

-Raaah tu m'énerves, je te rappelle qu'on a des trucs à faire, répliqua-t-elle agacée par le comportement gamin de son camarade.

James soupira avant de se rendre de mauvaise grâce auprès de son amie blonde tandis que Lily filait à la bibliothèque où avait disparu Remus quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est quoi cette lettre, interrogea James en la montrant du menton.

Charlie rougit et enfoui aussitôt la missive sous un oreiller du canapé où elle était assise.

-Rien, ça ne te regarde pas James!

-Je croyais qu'on était ami, répondit-il faussement vexé.

Charlie sourit:

-Oui, mais _ça_, ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est à propos de Lunard je suppose, avança James faussement perspicace.

La réaction de la Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre: elle passa du rouge au blanc avant de redevenir couleur tomate.

-Comment tu sais? Il t'en a parlé? demanda-t-elle affolée.

James secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-J'ai deviné.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il put lire sur son visage la panique.

-Tu crois qu'il est au courant?

-Je ne crois pas, mais la lettre est de lui non?

-Oui, c'est un rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle comme si elle lui disait qu'elle venait de gagner dix mille gallions. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire.

James lui prit le parchemin des mains et fit semblant de la lire avant de la lui rendre.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments à ce moment-là!

Encore une fois Charlie réagit aux paroles de son ami:

-Mais non! Je suis sûr qu'il veut me voir pour une broutille, pas la peine de l'embêter avec des histoires de cœurs!

James parut excédé par l'incompréhension de la blonde_:_

-Je ne pense pas qu'il te donne rendez-vous dans un couloir le soir pour te parler des cours ou du temps qu'il fait! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour lui!

-Mais s'il me rejette?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! professa James en s'éloignant.

-Ça te vas bien de dire ça.

Elle avait murmuré, pourtant ses paroles arrivèrent aux oreilles d'un Potter qui se figea aussitôt avant de se tourner lentement vers son amie qui le regarder innocemment.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? aboya-t-il.

-Et bien que j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu abandonné la partie avec Lily, que maintenant tu te contentes de son amitié. Alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas _Potter_?

Elle appuya délibérément sur le dernier mot, sachant pertinemment que c'était la façon dont Lily l'appelait et que ça ne manquerait pas de le faire réagir.

-Sache que je suis sur un plan différent pour enfin avoir Evans, et que non je n'ai pas abandonné!

Charlie le regarda, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je parle à Remus ce soir si tu dis tout à Lily.

Et elle lui tendit une main que James regarda, soudain effrayait et vidé de toute sa confiance.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Tu sais j'ai...

-C'est chacun son tour James, le coupa-t-elle.

Et il serra sa main.

.

Lily entra dans la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers la table que Remus et elle partageait habituellement. Elle le vit, en pleine lecture de la fausse lettre de Charlie et Lily eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que peut-être ce qu'elle faisait était mal: et si Remus ou Charlie prenait mal le fait qu'elle et Potter aient joué avec leurs sentiments? Elle chassa ses idées sombre en se disant que si elle menait à bien cette partie du plan il n'y aurait pas de raison pour qu'ils leur reprochent quoique ce soit!

-Bonjour Remus, le salua-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vivement, comme s'il avait était pris en flagrant délit de vol, avant de rougir.

-Salut Lily.

-Écoute Remus, attaqua-t-elle sans préambule, je ne sais pas ce que cette lettre contient mais je sais que tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée, depuis que Charlie et Sirius sont sorti ensemble, et, ne me coupe pas, je pense avoir deviner que tu était amoureux d'elle.

Il parut abasourdi par tant de révélations.

-Suis-je donc si transparent, demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête, seulement je fais attention à mon meilleur ami.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui confier la lettre qu'elle lut rapidement, se félicitant intérieurement de ses talents en calligraphie.

-Bon, je pense que tu devrais lui parler de tes sentiments ce soir, annonça-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Et de celle de Sirius aussi, que va-t-il pensé si je sors avec son ex?

Elle rie, se rappelant le bal de Slug.

-Je pense qu'il s'en foutra royalement: maintenant il a une autre cible! Il essaye de mettre une cinquième année dans son lit.

-Une cinquième année, répéta-t-il incrédule.

-Elle a une grosse poitrine, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ah, je comprend mieux. Alors tu crois que je devrais parler à Charlène?

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle te rejettera, au contraire! lui dit-elle doucement.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je lui dirais. Mais attention, je te fais confiance!

Lily lui sourit, tout marchait à merveilles de son côté et elle espérait que James n'avait pas fait une gaffe.

.

-Fais moins de bruits Potter, ils vont nous voir!

-C'est si tu continue à râler qu'ils vont nous voir!

-Je râlerais pas si tu te taisais!

-Mais tu parles tout le temps!

-C'est _toi_ qui parles tout le temps!

-C'est parce que tu es méchante avec moi Evans!

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? Je suis patience avec toi oui! Non mais vraiment, tais-toi sinon tout notre travail est foutu!

-Okay okay, je la ferme.

-Merlin merci!

-Pourquoi toi t'as le droit de parler?

-Chut!

Lily accompagna ses paroles d'une pression sur le bras de James, signe qu'il fallait qu'ils soient plus discret. Ils étaient caché derrière la statue d'une petite femme et observaient Charlie et Remus en train de parler, seulement de là où ils étaient, ils n'avaient que les images, pas le son.

-On entend rien de toute façon, grommela James.

-T'as raison, ça sert à rien de rester. On rentre?

Il acquiesça avant de la suivre vers leur salle commune.

-Si ça se trouve, avança James, il vont aller dans la salle de bain des préfets!

-J'avais complètement oublier que la statue du Hagard gardait son entrée!

-En plus Lunard a le mot de passe!

-Tu insinue des trucs là non? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire quelque chose alors que ça fait à peu près trente secondes qu'ils sortent ensemble?

-Je sais pas moi, un peu de folie! _(nda: référence à Very Bad Blague, bravo à celui qui trouve quel sketch!)_

-_Virtute et fide_.

-Quoi? Je parle pas français. _(nda: ben oui, ils parlent anglais)_

-C'est le mot de passe imbécile.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune qui, à leur grande joie, était déserte.

-Bouge pas, je vais nous chercher à boire, ordonna James avant de partir vers son dortoir et d'en revenir avec deux bièraubeurres et deux verres qu'il tendit à Lily.

-Comment se fait-il que tu es des boissons dans ta chambre? demanda-t-elle en attrapant la bouteille.

-Bah on fait des petites fêtes des fois avec les gars.

-Je vois, sourie Lily, un peu de folie quoi!

Il éclata de rire tandis que son amie se laissait tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

-Bon ben il nous reste plus qu'à caser Alice et Franck, annonça James.

-Ah! Toi aussi tu as remarqué, sourie Lily triomphante.

-Qui ne l'as pas vu? Ils passent leurs vies à se jeter des regards amoureux sans rien tenter. C'est désespérant.

Lily pensa tristement qu'elle n'était pas mieux à rêver de l'attrapeur sans jamais oser lui dire.

-Et toi Evans, demanda James, tu as quelqu'un en vue?

Elle sursauta, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et nia:

-Non, personne.

.

James se demandait si c'était une bonne chose de lui avoir demander, et s'il était prêt à apprendre qu'elle voulait sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Heureusement elle répondit par la négative.

-Tu as bien dû avoir un petit copain non?

Il regretta encore une fois sa question, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne à Poudlard mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'été elle ne s'amusait pas!

-Ben, quelqu'un pendant les vacances mais bon, ça ne compte pas vraiment.

James se figea devant cette réponse, heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage! Il l'imaginait embrassant un moldue, sûrement plus grand et plus beau que lui, se tenant dans ses bras, faisant peut-être l'amour avec lui! Ses jointures étaient maintenant blanches à force de serrer son verre qui explosa dans un bruit sourd. Une cascade de morceaux pointues suivit, ainsi qu'une douleur lancinante dans la main droite. Il vit son sang goutter sur son pantalon et tâchait le beau tapis persan sous ses pieds.

-OH MON DIEU! s'écria Lily paniquée. Potter ça va?

Elle se précipita vers son sac posé dans un coin de la pièce avant de revenir vers lui avec des mouchoirs et un bandage.

-Oui, assura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il avait vraiment mal à la main et de gros bouts de verre étaient planté dans sa paume. Il tenta de les enlever mais Lily le retint.

-Ne touche pas, je m'en occupe!

Et, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et retira doucement les débris coupants à l'aide de ses longs doigts fins et délicats, faisant fi du sang qui souillait ses vêtements.

D'un coup, James ne sentit plus la douleur, juste ce contact si doux. Il ne regrettait plus son geste! Au contraire...

-Merci, mais tu sais tu n'est pas obligé Evans.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je sais pas, souffla-t-il.

Elle commençait maintenant à nettoyer sa blessures à l'aide des mouchoirs humidifié. Le papier caressait agréablement sa paume; et puis elle n'avait toujours pas rompu leur contact!

-T'es vraiment idiot Potter, tu m'as fait peur!

-Sérieux? Faut pas s'inquiéter pour si peu!

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? On était là, à discuter, et tout d'un coup tu t'éclates un verre dans les doigts, et je devrais te regarder te vider de ton sang?!

-Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, j'ai même pas mal!

-T'étais tout blanc.

-Ouais, ça surprend en fait, je m'y attendait pas.

-Mais t'es vraiment con! Quand t'es né ils ont gardé le placenta et jeté le bébé ou quoi?

-J'espère être plus beau qu'un placenta!

-Tu m'épuises...

Elle avait finit de nettoyer la plaie et entreprit de lui bander la main.

-Bon alors, pourquoi vouloir briser des verres?

-En fait... C'est ce que tu m'as dit qui m'a fait... Réagir...

-Ce que j'ai dit?

-Que tu avais eu un copain...

-Et ça t'as choqué? Je devrais finir vieille fille et regarder le bonheur de mes amis?

-Non! Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que... Enfin t'imaginer avec lui... Sur un lit et...

-J'ai rien fait avec lui.

-Rien?

-Rien.

James lui lança un regard rayonnant. Elle venait de finir son pansement et jouait maintenant avec ses doigts, provoquant d'imperceptibles frissons chez son ami.

-Écoute Evans, il faut que je te parle.

Elle s'inquiéta soudain, et s'il se moquait d'elle comme la dernière fois dans le parc? Et s'il lui disait qu'il aimait une autre fille et qu'il voulait son aide pour l'aborder? Et si...

-Ce n'était pas une blague l'autre jour; quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Soudain plus rien n'existait autour de Lily: l'odeur du sang dans la pièce, les gouttes de pluies qui claquaient sur la fenêtre, les miaulements du chat d'une deuxième année, rien. Il n'y avait que James en face d'elle, qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur.

-Dis quelque chose Lily, la supplia-t-il.

Il l'avait appelé Lily, pour la première fois en sept ans. Lily. Et jamais ce prénom ne lui avait parut aussi beau. Lily, ça sonné comme un poème, comme une promesse d'un avenir heureux.

-Je t'aime James.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il s'avança vers elle doucement, posant sa main valide sur son jolie visage, l'autre toujours avec la sienne. Puis, il lui prit ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement d'abord, puis, quand elle lui rendit son baiser, avec plus de passion.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent tandis que Lily bascula sous lui. Les mains du jeune homme se baladaient sous le tee-shirt et sur les hanches de la jeune fille alors qu'elle avait passé les siennes dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus au passage.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser quand une voix s'éleva:

-Tu me dois trois galions Remus.

-Bravo Charlie, tu as gagné ton pari!

* * *

**Voilà, vous venez de lire le dernier chapitre de Pari Tenu, je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue! **

**Et pour ceux qui voulaient savoir pour Alice et Franck: allez voir "Jeux Orageux" de _Constencia Lestrange-Nott_!**

_**EDIT: j'ai modifié une conversation où je m'était un peu embrouillée mais c'est tout!**_


	10. Épilogue

**Pari Tenu - Épilogue **

_**Disclamer: Tout à J.K, etc...**_

* * *

**C'est court, vraiment, mais pour moi l'histoire se termine vraiment au chapitre précédent. **

**Petite précision: Lily et James finissent Poudlard en **1978**, se marient en **1979**, Harry né le **31 juillet 1980** et ses parents meurent le **31 octobre 1981**; dans l'épilogue il est précisé qu'il a quatre mois, nous sommes donc en** novembre 1980**. **

* * *

La nuit avait étendu son manteau noir sur Godric's Hollow, éveillant ainsi de nombreuses lumières dans les cottages moldus et sorciers. Lily observait ces points blancs, s'amusant à deviner ce qu'ils dessinaient et d'où ils venaient. Certains scintillaient sur son alliance, reflétant leur lumière sur les murs de la pièce endormi. Il était tard et la rousse était la seule encore debout, berçant un petit corps dans ses bras protecteurs. Son fils. Il avait environ quatre mois, mais on pouvait déjà reconnaitre ses parents sur ses traits. Le nez, la bouche, les pommettes, de ce côté là il rappelait son père; mais si on observait son menton, la forme de son visage et ses yeux on devinait sa mère.

Elle jaugea qu'il était temps de reconduire son bonhomme dans son lit, elle retrouva le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son fils dans une semis-obscurité, évitant les cubes en bois et autres jouets qui ne manqueraient pas de la faire trébucher. Elle passa devant leur salon où étaient affichées de nombreuses photos. On y voyait James et Sirius en train d'embrasser sur McGonagall sur chaque joue le jour de leur dernière journée à Poudlard, Lily et James le jour de leur mariage dans le jardin des Potter, James et son fils à la maternité, Remus et Lily plus jeunes à la bibliothèque et tant d'autres moments heureux que le couple avait vécu.

Une fois à l'étage elle coucha son bébé dans son lit, déposant un baiser sur son front au passage. Elle le regarda quelques minutes, essayant d'imaginer quel enfant, quel adolescent et quel adulte il sera. Elle s'imagina l'accompagnant sur la Voie 9¾, pleurant à son mariage ou s'émerveillant devant ses enfants. Elle savait qu'avant de pouvoir vivre toutes ces joies ils devraient affronter la menace qui planait sur eux, affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses sbires. Seulement, elle appréhendait cette épreuve avec courage, sachant que c'était la seule façon d'assurer à son fils un avenir heureux.

Elle s'éclipsa de la chambre enfantine avant de rejoindre celle matrimoniale qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Elle se glissa sous les draps, savourant la chaleur et le confort que cela lui procurait avant de se coller à James. Elle savait que bientôt ils auraient à subir des épreuves et à montrer énormément de courage, mais pour le moment elle était bien.

Ils s'aimaient, ils avaient l'avenir devant eux. Tout était bien.

* * *

_"En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille."_

-écriteau devant la maison des Potter

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin! Je tient à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu, commenté, mis en fav', en alerte, etc... Je vous remercie de votre passage, du tout que vous avez pris pour me répondre et de l'indulgence dont vous avez fait preuve vis-à-vis de mon texte (amateur) et de mes fautes (nombreuses). **

**J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres projets! Je vous aime. **

**P.S: je me demande souvent ce que ça aurait été pour Harry si ses parents n'étaient pas morts mais avaient vaincu avec L'ordre les forces du mal... Un OS dans _Bribes_ à venir là-dessus!**

**P.S.2: vous remarquerez la dernière phrase de l'épilogue qui n'est pas sans vous en rappeler un autre...**

**_EDIT: j'ai entièrement refait l'épilogue, ne gardant que le dernier paragraphe._ **


End file.
